A Melody Can
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: Takes place at the start of Short and Curlies; what if Hyde didn't just tell her to 'Have A Nice Trip? What would happen; read to find out!
1. Wasn't It Good

That 70s Musical- Season Eight

**Short and Curlies Musical **

**A/N: **I have turned Short and Curlies into a MUSICAL!! Some of the dialogue I lifted straight from the episode before it goes into a new direction.

DISCLAIMER: All credit to Carsey-Werner for That 70s Show, and the music belongs to James Taylor.

The basement had never felt so empty. Donne sat on the couch snuggled into her boyfriend trying to appear interested as he detailed the virtues of Styx. Hyde sat on his chair scratching at his moustache which was tickling his nostrils and Fez was licking Popsicle juice off his sticky hands. They were watching an episode of _Charlie's Angels_ which Hyde was sure he had seen before, but he wasn't really paying attention to it, the flash of black hair as the angel Kelly jumped across the screen made him feel sick.

"Fez would you turn this crap off please" Fez pouted at his frizzy haired friend

"No, I want to know who the strangler is, and who does the glorious hair for those angels. I think they would all enjoy my magic hands" His eyebrows wiggled as he suggested this, by now Donna had succeeded in shutting Eric up and the two of them were staring at Hyde with curiosity.

"There in a disco man, the Angels have gone to hell" Kicking back his chair Hyde stomped back to his room slamming the door shut. Eric smirked at his girlfriend

"I never knew Hyde cared so much about Charlie's Angels." Donna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's idiocy and went to check on her old friend. Knocking on the door she could hear a grunt before Hyde's face appeared in the doorway,

"What do you want?" Moving to shut the door Donna stuck her foot out "Jackie's right, you do have big feet", his glasses hiding the pain in his eyes at her name.

"Have you heard from her yet?" She asked this quietly knowing that despite the jiggly TV on the screen that both Eric and Fez would be straining to hear

"Nope. That's fine by me, man. Who does she think she is, giving me an ultimatum...? "Marry me or I'm moving to Chicago"? Then she takes off before I even give her an answer." His grip on the door tightens as Donna stares at him

"Well, what's the big deal, Hyde, She let you off the hook…" Donna paused looking into the face of her friend alarm clearing showing in his features no matter how hard he tried to hide it "Oh, my God! You were gonna say yes!" Hyde glared at Donna through his glasses, within moments Fez and Eric crowded the doorway

"You were gonna marry her because you love her!" Eric cheered making kiss noises and laughing hysterically. Fez turned to Donna and put on a deep voice

"Hey, Jackie, you're everything this poor little orphan boy ever needed"

"Oh, my god! I really am!" She replied batting her eye lashes a dozen times, while Fez leant forward blowing air kisses around her face stopping only when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Ai, don't kill me!"

"Hey, I don't love her. You know what love is? Love is for losers who are too afraid to be alone." Relaxing his grip, Fez backed away from his grip,

"Uh, no you're thinking of kittens! Hyde loves small fluffy things. Ha!" The word burn was barely out of his mouth as he sprinted for the basement door which smacked shut behind him. Eric patted his old friend on the shoulder

"So I gotta go, I'm gonna wrap you're going away present" As Donna turned to Eric Hyde sensed his chance at escape moving past his two friends he made his exit, now only a passing thought in the minds of his friends.

His El Camino was now parked in his favourite place, you could practically see the tread marks from the last time he was been there. His hands quivered slightly as he reached into his pocket for the slightly rumpled letter that lay hidden there. The flourishing script of Jackie made his insides feel like they had been set alight by Kelso's fire crackers. Staring down at the words he began to sing, emotion choking his voice.

"_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Jackie the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to" _

The letter fluttered down beside him as his fingers gripped at his wallet pulling the photo of Jackie he had hidden behind his old fake ID

"_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again" _

His thumb traced her outline as he had many times; continuing to rub over her mouth

"_Won't you look down upon me, Jesus  
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I won't make it any other way_

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again" 

Hyde returned to his car his keys digging grooves into his hand as he stared at the interior which still smelt of her perfume

"_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things  
to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground_

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now"

His engine starting cut through the air as he drove, no clear destination in mind.

"_Thought I'd see you one more time again  
There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now  
Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you fire and rain, now" _

His car slowed to a stop, and his eyes took in the atrocity before him, at that moment he really hated the colour blue. Jackie had once said she liked Tiffany's jewellery because it came in a blue box, the colour of his eyes. He always thought that was a load of crap, but at that moment crap or not, it was the only thing he could think of.

Jackie was pressed flat against the wall of the stairs that led into the basement, creeping forward using every trick her Nancy Drew books had taught her, from inside she could hear the laughter on one ex boyfriend and his little buddy, her ex boyfriend proclaiming to not care why Fez had been in a dumpster, something that made Jackie's nose wrinkle in disgust. Not hearing anyone else she pushed the door open, her nerves sitting rather uncomfortably in her stomach.

"Is Steven here?"

It took Kelso and Fez a few moments to grasp that it was her, Fez wrapped his arms around his 'goddess' proclaiming that wishing on a curled chip really can come true, Kelso shook his head at her, his hands holding a grey blanket,

"No, he went to work. Oh, but before he left, he was chucking everything you ever gave him all around the basement. It was like a hailstorm of stuffed animals and Abba records. Wait, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you left for Chicago"

Jackie sat on the couch with a huff, feeling a small amount of relief that Steven wasn't there, she crossed her arms, propping her legs on the table

"My stupid mother is too busy whoring herself out in Mexico, to bring back my car. How do you say- My mother has crabs in Mexicanese?" She looked to Fez "You're foreign, help!" Fez's face clouded over and his eyes narrowed

"I'm not Mexican! It has been five years and you selfish sons of bitches still don't know where I come from!" He stomped to the door taking a dramatic pause, he tossed his head to the side "Good day"

"Fez-" Jackie started to say

"I said Good day!" The door opened and closed quickly, Jackie shook her head and closed her eyes as the basement door opened again quickly

"Hyde is coming, Jackie hide under this blanket!" Grabbing the blanket from Kelso Fez threw it over Jackie who tried to flatten herself on the couch, after a few minutes she heard the twitches of laughter coming from her two friends, pulling the blanket off she glared at them as Fez grinned evilly

"I got that out of the dumpster" He turned to Kelso and nodded

"BURN!" He sang out operatically before high fiving Fez "The stinky blanket burn, very nice Fez", Jackie jumped away from the blanket patting at her hair

"Oh, that is disgusting. Oh, this blanket smells like dog" Fez's eyes were glittery

"That's because when I found it, it was wrapped around a dead dog" Jackie shrieked once more jumping towards Kelso who was staring out the basement door window

"Get down, he's coming!" Jackie dropped and the blanket fell over her once more and the boys snickered, careful not to touch it she slithered out fire burning in her green and blue eyes,

"I am gonna kick you both in the nads!" She yelled "And your eyes Michael!" Her ex boyfriend jumped behind his smaller friend who was inching towards the door

"Well it will have to be later because he is coming down the stairs now" Jackie smoothed her pony tail down and crossed her arms over her chest

"I'm not falling for that again guys, I'm not Eric" She stood defiantly as the two boys opened the door waiting as Hyde entered before racing after him

"Kick us now Jackie!" Michael yelled as the door slammed shut behind him.

Hyde stood still breathing heavily his unhidden eyes resting on Jackie

"Why does it smell like Kelso buried Schotzie in here?" His eyes narrowed "I thought you left town", her mouth opened and closed, her throat was as dry as cotton

"_Wouldn't you know it I've lost my courage  
Isn't that funny, me lost for words  
Not that it really matters, 'cause I know you know  
And you would have told me yourself if you could" _

Her eyes were filled with tears and from deep within his pockets Hyde's hands encircled the small ring box that lay there. He made to move towards her but she just raised a hand, halting his movements.

"_Remember the first time, we met each other  
You were in your world and I was in mine  
Breaking down the barriers, we broke all the rules" _

Hyde snickered remembering the very moment this small girl had entered the basement her face dripping with disdain as Kelso introduced her as the girl he really wanted to do it with. She had frowned and kicked him in the shin before bolting, returning only to say good bye to everyone else, the girl was not without manners. Her gaze lay on the couch and her fingers brushed her lips and he knew she was thinking of that kiss on the couch, hungry and urgent.

"_But wasn't it good, wasn't it fine  
While I took for granted, you took your time  
Longing for love oh how we tried  
It's over now that's understood, but wasn't it good" _

She let the unshed tears trail down her cheek making no effort to wipe them away, her mascara probably leaving traces down her face. Hyde's fingers itched to wipe them away but he stayed rooted to the spot. He shoulder were hitched up and defensive, her arms wrapped around herself, only coming undone as her hand trailed lightly over his chair.

"_So long together, two would be lovers  
Caring for flowers that just wouldn't grow  
And in all of our tomorrows, we'll have yesterday_

_And wasn't it good, wasn't it fine  
While I took for granted, you took your time  
Longing for love, oh how we tried  
It's over now that's understood"_

Her voice broke slowly and she allowed her eyes to meet Hyde's as her mouth formed the last few words.

"_But wasn't it good"_

Reaching forward she cupped Hyde's face with her hands looking into his eyes waiting for him to say anything, but he didn't. Sighing she let her hands dropped and she walked to the door her eyes looking around the basement seeming to take it all in, opening the door she fell instantly as the weight of three boys and one lumberjack sized girl came down on her.


	2. It Takes Two To Turn Seventeen

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything related to That 70s Show (Except for the DVDs) or the Songs…

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything related to That 70s Show (Except for the DVDs) or the Songs…

**Chapter Two: **

Kelso couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, even if half of his face was covered with an ice pack while his other hand was now covered in plaster. It had taken more than a few minutes for the long time friends to disentangle themselves so they no longer resembled a misshapen pretzel, after grabbing Donna's ass, she had snatched at his hand breaking two fingers in the process, his eye, now purple and closed over was courtesy of Hyde after Jackie had yelped that someone was trying to grab her boob, now Kelso had had his hands occupied with Donna but Hyde hadn't waited but merely pounded his fist into his friends face ignoring the gleeful smile on Fez's face. Jackie had bolted as soon as Eric had untangled himself from her legs, his face crimson red from being buried at the bottom of a heavy pile. Donna, partially in guilt and partially in curiosity had run after her friend. Now the four boys sat in a room of familiar white washed walls waiting for the nurse to come back with Fez, who Hyde soon realized was the actual culprit and had proceeded to give an atomic wedgie, long story short they were cutting Fez out of his underwear. Eric was trying not to look at Hyde whose curls even seemed to be angled at the floor; the friends had barely arrived at the door when Jackie had flung it open, the only words having been heard were over and good. Which Eric using his keen Jedi mind had deduced to mean that they were over for good. Seeing as Hyde was no longer under contract to the devil Eric was a little confused as to why he wasn't happy. The curtain was pulled back and Kitty returned with Fez who was happily sucking on a lollipop being careful not to come within five feet of Hyde whose knuckles were still clenched in fists at his side.

"Michael, I got your favourite eye patch for you, it was starting to gather some dust" She laughed more to herself than to anyone else before ushering the boys away, warning them to be more careful.

"Jackie, come on Jackie…would you just…okay take a deep breath…yeah that's better…now would you please tell me what the hell is going on?" The girl in question was currently curled in a ball in her formerly pink bedroom now a light shimmering blue with glow in the dark stars pasted all over the ceiling, gone were the ABBA and Donny Osmond posters replaced with pictures, of Jackie, of Hyde, the gang even Red, Kitty and Bob. One thing remained the same and that was the lacy bed with Fluffycakes propped neatly in the middle. Jackie lay next to it with balled up tissues decorating the floor. Donna was seated in a pink furry bean bag next to her, trying desperately to get Jackie to say more than, 'Dillhole' and 'Whore'. Her eyes were now puffy and bloodshot, her hair a tangled mess half falling out of her pony tail. Sitting up Jackie leaned her head on Donna's shoulder, sniffling.

"Am I expecting too much Donna? All I want is to know that he cares about me as much as I care about him. I just want someone to take care of me, like Rolfe in _The Sound of Music_. Jackie smiles into her friends shoulder as her mind wanders…

_Jackie is dressed as Liesl and Hyde as Rolfe… _

Hyde holds Jackie's hand as they enter the empty basement, he sits in his chair and pulls Jackie so that she is seated on his lap, leaning forward he places a soft kiss on her lips. She sighs and rests her forehead on his.

"_You wait, little girl,_

_On an empty stage_

_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life, little girl,_

_Is an empty page_

_That men will want to write on" _

Hyde winks at this and pulls Jackie up with him placing her on the table, she flicks the skirt of her dress around raising her eye brows suggestively.

"_To write on" _

Grabbing her hand he pulls her against him before spinning her around the room

"_You are 16 going on 17_

_Baby it's time to think_

_Better beware_

_Be canny and careful_

_Baby you're on the brink _

_You are 16 going on 17_

_Fellows will fall in line"_

Jackie smiles at this and tosses her hair leaning to kiss Hyde only to fall onto the couch while Hyde laughs at her.

"_Eager young lads_

_And roués and cads _

_Will offer you food and wine"_

Jackie chases after Hyde only to be pinned against the deep freeze. He leans forward until she is practically lying on it with Hyde's body covering her hers, leaning forward he places his lips to her ear.

"_Totally unprepared are you_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared are you _

_Of things beyond your ken"_

Jackie's breathing hitches as Hyde jumps back, smirking at his girlfriend.

"_You need someone_

_Older and wiser_

_Telling you what to do_

_I am 17 going on 18 _

_I'll take care of you"_

Hyde tips his hat at Jackie before sitting back into his chair, his arms crossed behind his head.

"_I am 16 going on 17_

_I know that I'm naïve"_

Jackie pouts at Hyde, twirling her hair around her fingers

"_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_

_And willingly I believe_

_I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose_

_Bachelor dandies_

_Drinkers of brandies_

_What do I know of those?"_

She winks at Hyde, who laughs silently as they both think of their more than social drinker parents.

"_Totally unprepared am I_

_To face a world of men_

_Timid and shy and scared am I _

_Of things beyond my ken"_

Jackie walks slowly towards Hyde allowing the left side of her dress to fall slightly, revealing her shoulders, as she leans into Hyde reaching for his hand.

"_I need someone_

_Older and wiser_

_Telling me what to do_

_You are 17 going on 18 _

_I'll depend on you"_

Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt she pulls him with her towards his bedroom, the door banging shut behind them.

Jackie's dreamy face clouded over as Donna shook her roughly

"Jackie are you out of your freakin' mind? Rolfe was a Nazi who tried to turn her entire family over to be killed!" Jackie narrowed her eyes in annoyance, picking up her pillow she threw at Donna's head.

"Oh what do you know? The love of your life sleeps with a light saber under his pillow!"

Donna grimaced and shook her head in shame

"I know! He keeps telling me that the kids in Africa need to learn about the force!"

"So he's really going huh?" Donna just nodded,

"If it makes you feel any better I read in Tiger Beat that they're releasing a new Star Wars next year. When Han totally frenches Leia it will be the ultimate burn on Eric, you can live on it for years"

It had taken twenty minutes for the seating arrangements to be made in the Vista Cruiser. After hearing Kelso proclaim that he and not Fez had claimed shotgun first Hyde had stalked off by himself leaving Kelso the backseat to lie down on while Fez and Eric sat up front. After leaving his friends he had walked back around the hospital to where he knew Kitty took her cigarette breaks, he needed to talk to someone whose IQ wasn't directly related to their penis.

Eric hated awkward silences, probably because he had a talent for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time which was pretty much all of the time. When you take into account awkward silences, Eric was sure to be say something that would not only add to the tension but more often than not piss someone off, in most cases his girlfriend. Fez had finished his lollipop ten minutes earlier and was now sucking on the stick. Kelso was drawing on his cast; from where Eric sat it looked like the cast was giving him the finger.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Eric glared at Fez through the rearview mirror

"I already told you no Fez! I have to meet up with Donna to get my going away present" Fez glared back at him

"You get sex and I had to be cut out of my Scooby Doo underwear and now I don't even get ice cream?" Kelso pointed at his friend and laughed as the Vista Cruiser pulled into the Forman's driveway.

"I can't believe Hyde got the waistband all the way over your head man! That was the greatest thing ever" Kelso snickered nudging Fez as Eric disappeared next door.

"First Eric now Jackie, why must everyone leave Fez?" he flopped onto the couch while Kelso settled onto the chair.

"Hey little buddy, I'm still here for ya", leaning over he tickled Fez under the chin, who giggled, falling off the couch in the process, looking up he saw Kelso peering at him from over the couch.

_F: "One can have a dream baby" _

_K: "Two can make that dream so real" _

_F: "One can talkin' bout being in love" _

_K: "Two can say how it really feels" _

_F: __One can wish upon a star__  
__K: Two can make that wish come true, yeah  
F: One can stand alone in the dark  
K: Two can make the light shine through  
_

Fez has his arm around Kelso's shoulders, Kelso is holding a popsicle in front of them using it as a makeshift microphone.

_  
It takes two, __baby__  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a __dream__ come true, just takes two  
_

Fez runs up the stairs and sits in the middle resting his chin on his hands while Kelso dances spastically on the deep freeze.

_  
F: One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery  
K: Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy  
F: One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone  
K: Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at __home___

It takes two, _baby__  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a __dream__ come true, just takes two_

Just takes two, just takes two

F: One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat  
K: Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet  
F: One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice  
K: But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice

Kelso hugs Fez as Red comes down the stairs, taking in the two boys he just shakes his head and turns to go back upstairs.

"Kitty, he finally ran out of girls to hit on!"

Half an hour later, Hyde watched as Mrs. Forman snuck out the back to light up blowing the smoke back out like a pro. Not wanting to scare her he cleared his throat giving her enough time to snuff out the cigarette and act casual.

"Steven I thought I sent you home with the boys!"

"You did, I needed to uh, talk" His cheeks felt warm and he knew he was blushing, the way Kitty beamed and launched herself at him in a hug made him want to run towards the nearest bar and drink himself silly. But he didn't.

"It's about my friend" He winced inwardly, Kitty just smiled at him to go on, her eyes looked so encouraging that he didn't have the heart to continue lying to her. He despised letting his emotions out, but the thought of Jackie leaving, really leaving for good scared him more than anything.

"Look Mrs. Forman, I love Jackie" Her hands clasped in excitement "But she drives me crazy, she wants me to get married, I'm not even twenty years old! And then she sent me that letter, and I thought she was gone but she wasn't-" The words continued to spill form his mouth as Hyde realized his worst nightmare was coming true, he was turning into Forman. The words slowed to a stop as Mrs. Forman began to laugh, a real hearty laugh from her stomach.

"Red was right, Steven sweetie you are a dumbass" His eyebrows crinkled together in confusion "Jackie doesn't want to get married today! She just wants to know that when you think about the future, you think of her. Lord knows her whole life she never had anyone to look up to as a shining example of a family, her parents always off having their little dalliances. She never had anyone to care about her until she was sixteen years old" Kitty laughed once more "Steven, you know I love you as a son, and I have watched you grow up and cared about you since you were eight years old. Jackie hasn't had that; she doesn't think she ever will." Her tone was gentle and her hands rubbed his back. Stepping back she slipped through the door, shaking her head at the boy staring out across the parking lot. He kicked at the ground, sending gravel splaying forward.

"I am **such** a dumbass"

Hey thanks for reading and reviewing- The songs used in this were 16 going on 17 from _The Sound of Music_ and It Takes Two by _Marvin Gaye. _The previous chapter used Fire and Rain by _James Taylor_ and Wasn't It Good by _Tina Arena_. Keep reading please! And review too, i need to know I'm not the only person who wishes their life was a musical!


	3. Stuck in a moment of not being pretty en

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned this…

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish I owned this…

The garage had always been his sanctuary, a place where he could escape from his wife, his dumbass of a son and his ever bigger dumbass friends. He couldn't remember when exactly his garage had stopped being his sanctuary and began just another place for those kids to go. All he had wanted to do was fix up the engine on the car, enjoy a beer and sneak some beef jerky without his menopausal wife having a breakdown and showing him pictures of clogged arteries. He had already had nightmares after walking in on his son and girlfriend on his kitchen table; he had been scarred enough for this lifetime. But somehow the kids had stopped being afraid of his constant threats to shove his foot up their asses and would come and perch on the bench and complain about their lives. Usually he could tune them out, but when Jackie had come running into the garage breathless, tears rimming her eyes and latched herself at him, grease smeared and sweaty he knew there would be no escape until he sat the small girl down and heard her out, it could be worse, it could have been Eric.

"I just don't know what to do Mr. Forman, Donna thinks I should just go to Chicago and forget about Steven, she was on one of her feminist rants but really I just think she wants everyone to be miserable because that string bean is abandoning her for Africa, I love Steven, I just can't stay in this relationship without knowing it's going somewhere, you know?" Red slowly pried the small pouting girl off him sitting her on the small stool while he sat opposite her.

"Jackie, my son and his friends are dumbasses, always have been and always will be. I had my doubts about you when you were with that knucklehead Kelso but then you started with Steven and you were always here, lord knows it made Kitty's day when you helped her make that damn flambé. And I damn near hugged you when you fixed the muffler on the El Camino after you broke it" Jackie's face scrunched up in confusion, not quite understanding what he was trying to tell her, Red let out a noise of frustration and kicked the chair, spinning around and laying his hands on the car.

"_I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard  
I'm just trying to find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company"_

Red steps away from the car and pulls Jackie to her feet, placing his hands on each of her shoulders.

"_I never thought you were a fool  
But darling, look at you. Ooh.  
You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight  
'Cause tears are going nowhere baby" _

Jackie backs away from Red as he picks up his beer bottle singing into it.

"_You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it"_

Red drinks the beer before throwing the bottle in the trash, it breaks into pieces each reflecting Red's sardonic smirk as he turns to Jackie who is staring at Red with a small smile on her face.

"_I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing  
I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see"_

As Red sings this he has a frown on his face and it appears as though he is literally having the words choked out of him. Jackie's smile widens and she hugs his mid section. Red pushes her off and gives her a stern look. __

'You are such a fool  
To worry like you do.. Oh  
I know it's tough  
And you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now  
My, oh my

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Oh love, look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Oh lord look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you cant get out of it"

Red picks up a wrench and spins it in his hands as he thinks back. In his mind he is remembering when he first met Kitty.

"_I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all_

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it"

Red shakes his head, remembering where he is; he turns and points the wrench at Jackie, singing each word purposefully.

_  
"And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass_

It's just a moment  
This time will pass"

"Steven's a good boy, Jackie; he'll do the right thing. Or else he'll be getting a lot more than a foot up the ass". Turning away from the beaming girl Red coughed and pretended to be interested in the engine. "Stop smiling and get your butt out of my garage". He closed his eyes and counted to ten waiting for the sound of Jackie's heels clacking across the driveway instead the small girl hugged him tightly placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Forman and don't worry I wont tell the boys you talked to me. It'll be our own little secret" She zipped her fingers across her mouth making Red chuckle.

"You, out!" Jackie giggled once more before finally skipping away.

"Damn, kids"

Eric had his back to the kitchen door the phone stuck to his ear as his girlfriend spoke quickly over the line.

"I haven't seen her; she wasn't in the basement when you rang but then again she is little and the devil she could have been hiding"

"Eric this is serious, she was really upset, I brought her home with me and my dad was getting ready for a date and he was dressed up like Tom Jones, Jackie didn't even say a word, she didn't even wrinkle her nose in disgust" Donna pulled the phone away from her ear as Eric gasped loudly.

"This is more serious than I thought. Hyde hasn't been back since he ditched us at the hospital. You don't think she found him and killed him do you? I can see the headline now 'Former Cheerleader murders Commitment Phobic Boyfriend with heeled boot'", Donna giggled before scowling

"I told her she should go to Chicago and forget about Hyde, she got really quiet and said she had to go feed the homeless"

"And you believed her?" Eric asked this slowly as if he was talking to Kelso

"No but she ran before I could call her on it, how does she move so fast with those little midget legs?"

"I don't know but like I said, she is the devil so I wouldn't rule out secret powers" Donna sighed over the line and Eric dropped the sarcastic tone he had been using

"This was supposed to be a good thing. Hyde and the devil broke up; the creepy unnatural couple no longer joined at the fangs. Why aren't they happy?" Donna blew out her breathe and spoke softly

"I guess it wasn't so creepy and unnatural to them. Maybe Hyde really did love her, weirder things have happened"

"Name one"

"When I was at Jackie's today hidden under her Abba records I found a stack of Led Zeppelin, some Stones even the Ramones, and the one on the turn table it was Judas Priest! Can you ever imagine Jackie listening to that stuff?"

"It could have been Hydes" Eric reasoned not believing that the Partridge family wannabe would ever listen to those records ever.

"Hyde was listening to the same record yesterday afternoon, they were hers"

"Donna I think I need to sit down"

"Eric I can see you from my room, you **are** sitting down" She sighed "Look, just stay there I'll be over in a few minutes".

Eric was in shock, he had seen it, and god knows he had heard it but he still just couldn't quite believe it. Hyde was in love with Jackie, this had to be a sign of the apocalypse.

Donna had just hung the phone up on her boyfriend who from where she was standing appeared to be in some sort of emotional state. Having heard the intimate and oh so unnecessary details from Jackie, Donna was in less shock than her boyfriend. Jackie had claimed to love Hyde but Jackie also had claimed to love roller disco and Donny Osmond, her grasp on love seemed a little simplistic. She had never once taken Jackie's claims of love for Hyde seriously and given the most emotion Hyde had ever displayed for her publicly were of the groping variety, she had never fully been of the belief that he loved Jackie as she claimed. She thought she knew Hyde better than anyone, he had been her friend for a long time, when exactly had she stopped being able to tell what her friend was thinking, when had she stopped being his closest friend? Donna hated change, she really did, she hated that Jackie and Hyde had started dating, she hated that they had broken up and Jackie might be moving to Chicago, she hated that Eric was going to Africa, she hated that her parents split up and her mum left her alone, she hated that nothing was ever the same and her life was never going to be what she thought it would be. Her boyfriend was leaving her, her best friend was leaving her, Kelso had a kid, Fez was finally getting laid, Donna was going to be left alone, like always.

"_Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me"  
_

Donna pulled her shoes on struggling with the laces through her tears.

_  
I live  
I breathe  
I let it rain on me  
I sleep  
I wake  
I try hard not to break  
I crave  
I love  
I've waited long enough  
I try as hard as I can_

Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  


Her eyes linger across her walls covered in posters, an advert for her radio show as Hot Donna and pictures of her with Eric.

_  
I laugh  
I feel  
I make believe it's real  
I fall  
I freeze  
I pray down on my knees  
I hope  
I stand,  
I take it like a man  
I try as hard as I can_

Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  


Donna walks down stairs and across to the Forman's, Eric is still in the kitchen but his eyes are closed and he is shaking his head, Donna just stares at him through the door.

_  
why do you see  
why do you see  
why do you see right through me_

_why do you see  
why do you see  
why do you see right through me_

_why do you see  
why do you see  
why do you see right through me_

_why do you see  
why do you see  
why do you see right through me_

_why do you see  
why do you see  
why do you see right through me_

Donna takes a deep breath and tries to smile before entering the kitchen she knew better than her own.

"So what's the plan? And it better not include the force"

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, glad the idea of a musical wasn't so off putting! This chapter Used- Stuck In a Moment by U2 and Not Pretty Enough by Kasey Chambers xooxxxxoox


	4. shivers from the love tonight

"Fez that is the dumbest thing I ever heard

**DISCLAIMER: **So I checked into it turns out that I do own something! Of course it has nothing to do with That 70s Show but I'm still pretty stoked…

"Fez that is the dumbest thing I ever heard. Superman would totally get more chicks, I mean Spiderman wears a mask- how could he get out of his suit to do it? Superman wears his underwear on the outside, it shows he means business!"

"Ok, no more smoke for you" Eric reached out and slowly pulled the joint away from his long time friend "If the words Jeannie or Samantha leave your lips I might have to finally let Red stick his foot up your ass. We need to talk about Hyde and Jackie, there is a disturbance in the force", Fez's eyes flickered between his two friends, and he started to sweat, the images of his two friends melded together to form some kind of Kelso, Eric hybrid, Fez started to laugh maniacally before falling off his stool and promptly passing out his butt sticking up in the air. Donna pointed and laughed waving her finger in front of her face.

"Did you guys ever realize how funny the word finger is? Finger, FIN-ger, FING-er, FI-NGER. Finger…funny" Donna kept waving her finger poking Eric in the ribs.

"Guys we must focus! We need a plan, to bring the She-Vader and Paranoia Boy together" Eric nodded to emphasize his point before gasping "The very future of the basement may depend on it, nay the very future of the group", Kelso stared at Eric his mouth hanging open in suspense, aiming careful Donna throws pop corn at him causing Kelso to choke, coughing loudly he flails about tripping over the table, the couch and wind milling backwards into Hyde's room, landing with a thud and a cry

"Ow, my butt!"

Eric and Donna unable to do anything collapsed in laughter, Fez now awake stares at them confusion written on his face.

"Let Fez in on the joke"

Eric and Donna glanced at each other the laughter slowing to a stop

"What were we laughing at again?"

Donna snaps her fingers and stares at them in awe once again

"You know what's a funny word? Finger"

Eric shook his head, his mouth opened and his eyes widened in alarm

"_I can see what's happening" _

Fez's face turned from confusion to anger

"_What?" _

"_And they don't have a clue"_

Eric ignored his friend, standing and jumping on the table

"_Who?" _

Fez tugged on Eric's pants leg as Donna stared up at him in wonder.

"_They're in love and here's the bottom line _

_Our cozy group will be through" _

Eric looks around the basement in sadness and Fez frowns

"_Oh" _Eric's eyes flash and he adopts his Jedi voice

"_The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic in the air_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air"_

Fez grabs Donna and pulls her up on the table with himself and Eric singing together

"_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the 'evening' brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony _

_With all its living things" _

Donna jumps down and darts her eyes about

"_So many things he should tell her _

_But how to make her see _

_The truth about his feelings, impossible_

_She'd turn away and flee" _

Fez grabs her hand and pulls it to his chest while Eric watches in alarm as the two sing in unison

"_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what? We can't decide_

_Why wont he be the man We know he is_

_The man we see inside?" _

Feeling somewhat left out Eric yanks the two apart and throws his arms around their shoulders as they sway from side to side.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the 'evening' brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the nights uncertainties_

_Love is where they are" _

The three friends sit back down around the table, their high beginning to come down, Eric looks at Donna and stands once more.

"_And if they make up tonight_

_It can be assumed_

_His carefree days with us are history_

_In short, our pal is doomed!" _

Eric collapsed back into his chair, seemingly exhausted not noticing his girlfriends hand snaking behind his head, flattening her palm Donna slapped her hand across the back of his head.

"We need a plan that doesn't involve Horny and Perverted here"

Fez scowled as Donna dragged Eric from the basement, not aware of Kelso rising from the back rubbing his butt.

"Hey! Am I horny or am I perverted?"

Fez stared up at the ceiling fear prickling his palms

"Is that you God?"

Donna having walked off her smoke filled daze was arguing with her boyfriend, something that occupied about 95 of their relationship.

"It's not like we can lock them in a room and make them work everything out. They're not lab rats" She paused blowing her hair from her face "Or Kelso"

"Well what do you suggest Miss Intellectual, I don't hear you coming up with any brilliant plans, at least I contributed!"

"Contributions don't count when they're moronic!"

Eric opened his mouth to snap back at her, worsening the situation as only he can do, but he paused taking notice of the sadness in Donna's eyes.

"I'm going to miss you- who am I going to find in Africa to point out how dumb I am?" Donna laughed silently

"Give it a week or two, I'm sure your students will work it out, maybe we should send the helmet with you, you might need it" Eric shook his head

"Nah, I'll just have to make my own one for the kids, of course first I'll have to teach them how to Burn so they can properly abuse the idiot in the stupid helmet" Reaching downward he laced his fingers with Donna "It's only a year, I'll be back, I might even break a hundred pounds with all that red meat"

"Shut up Foreplay" Nudging his shoulder she turned and pressed her lips to his sighing with contentment. "I'll miss you too", pulling back she smiled as Eric wiped at his eyes quickly, attempting to wipe away all evidence of tears

"So what's the plan? Operation Future needs take off, we may need the whole force for this one" Glancing back at his girlfriend's face he grinned sheepishly "Please don't break up with me"

"I don't think I'll miss the Star Wars references, maybe you can leave them in Africa when you come back?"

"Donna that's like leaving the light saber behind when you go to battle on the death star" Donna groaned walking ahead of her boyfriend mumbling to herself.

"You **love** him, **you** love him, you love **him**"

Hyde had wanted to walk to the nearest bar and drown his sorrows, but a nagging little voice that one would assume was his conscience wouldn't let him, the voice had once been the bane of his existence but it had slowly wormed it's way into his heart and now that shrill, demanding voice was a source of happiness. Hyde never believed in things like souls and consciences, or at least he hadn't until her, that one little girl got under his skin like no other, it caused him physical pain knowing that somewhere in this small Podunk town she was alone, thinking he didn't love her, that no one did. His hands dug into the pockets of his jacket, his right grasping the box that hadn't left his side since he had bought it hours earlier, why had he? Because he loved her, he wanted her in his life; he just couldn't let it out. His eyes glistened from behind his glasses, barely registering anything as his feet guided him.

"Hyde?" His feet stopped moving as his friends hands came to rest on his arm "Are you okay?" He nodded his voice not seeming to work. In front of his eyes Eric and Donna exchanged looks but his eyes didn't register anything.

"Have you seen Jackie?" She had asked this gently as though just hearing her name would make him break. He felt his head shake without registering that he was the one forcing the action. Donna's hand grasped his arm even tighter, her fingertips would probably leave bruises, "Are you going to?" her voice was tinged with doubt and fear, doubt that he would, fear that he wouldn't, it was this that finally caused him to break, his sunglasses slipped from his face, clattering to the ground, his eyes turned to his two friends, Donna her face anxious and Eric, scared as he looked his gaze on them both, feeling the full weight of the emotion in it.

"_I've been contemplating suicide  
But it really doesn't suit my style  
So I think I'll just act bored instead  
To contain the blood I could have shed"_

Donna's hand fell from his arm working its way up to her mouth, her other searching out Eric's. Hyde just continued to stare, his face blank.

_  
She makes me feel so weary  
My heart is really on its knees  
But I keep a poker face so well That even my mother couldn't tell  
That my baby's so vain  
She is almost a mirror And the sound of her name  
Send a permanent shiver  
Down my spine  
Down my spine"_

He broke his stare, closing his eyes as small tears made paths down his face.

_  
"Well I keep her photograph against my heart  
Cause in my life she plays  
A starring part  
Our love could hold on cigarettes  
There is no room for these cheap regrets"_

His fingers rubbed the edges of the box again and he opened his eyes, a sad smile playing on his lips as he pulled from his pocket.

_  
"She makes me feel so weary  
My heart is really on its knees  
But I keep a poker face so well  
That even my mother couldn't tell  
That my baby's so vain  
She is almost a mirror  
And the sound of her name  
Send a permanent shiver  
Down my spine Down my spine  
Sends a permanent shiver down my spine" _

Tossing the small box to his oldest friends, he watched as Donna caught it with ease cracking it open slowly, her eyes widening at what was inside.

"Am I going to see her? What do you think?"

Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me. The song in this chapter is Shiver by The Screaming Jets- they are an awesome band check em out. I also reworked can you feel the love tonight- as a bit of light humour…

I was in kind of a downer mood when I wrote the last half of this. the next Jackie/Hyde confrontation will be in the next chappie! xoxox


	5. True

Of all the places Jackie could have gone to think; Mount Hump, the Water Tower, the Forman's porch, she had picked their old grade school

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN NOTHING! If I did then the acid trip that was Season 8 would have ended with Hyde waking up to discover it was all a dream before rolling over and snuggling in with Jackie… Enjoy!

Special thanks to jackiehyde4eva (you are the bomb diggity for all your comments) and Kezztip for reviewing much love!

Of all the places Jackie could have gone to think; Mount Hump, the Water Tower, the Forman's porch, she had picked their old grade school. She knew no one would think to look for her in the ruins; it was quiet and best of all empty, the last thing she wanted right now was to see Donna or Fez or Michael, they would all tell her variations of the same thing; go to Chicago. TV, fame and fortune, everything she had ever wanted except for one thing; love. That, that she had here, in Point Place, Wisconsin; here she had family, albeit unconventional. Mrs. Forman was the mother, and Mr. Forman the father, Bob was the uncle with the corny jokes and bad hair piece, Fez was like that pervy cousin who you always caught leering at you and Michael was the kid who would end up with his head stuck through the banister by the end of the day. Eric and Donna were that perfect couple, the family would all watch them with envy, and Steven was the underdog, full of surprises. And Jackie, well she was the little girl, the princess, even if her middle name was Beulah. She scowled as she remembered that it was here that Steven had revealed that little fact. She had really hated him when he had done that, for a full hour until on the way home after burying the records he had hung back from the group falling into step as she walked along in the back hugging herself from the cold while Fez and Michael tried to walk like the Monkees. She remembered it vividly, Steven had pulled her to face him, tucking her hair behind her ear before whispering one word, _sorry_. She had stood on her tip toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, giving her forgiveness. She had gone to hurry ahead and join the group but Steven had pulled her back once more looking into her eyes intently. He had never noticed the mismatched colours of her eyes. Jackie's fingers flew to her lips as she whispered his word.

"Enchanting" That was how he had described them. Steven loved her eyes, he told her that all the time, they were the only thing about her that wasn't perfect, and he loved that imperfection. With Steven she didn't have to be perfect, but she wanted to, for him. He was already perfect to her, it didn't matter that he listened to complaint rock and didn't care about money; he cared about her, something that was sorely missing from her other relationships. Despite what he might think, she had wanted him to try at school, at work, at life because she knew he could, she hated the word potential but it was valid. He could do so much if he just tried, maybe she was selfish but she knew there was more to him than beer, bongs and Zeppelin. Jackie looked down at her nails, chipped and ragged from jimmying the lock on the window, from her perch on the sill she could just glimpse the last of the sun as it disappeared, her mind a constant swirl of memories, one which struck her more than the others, that look on Steven's face when he saw her in that wedding dress. Mr. Forman was right, she was stuck, but not for long.

"He bought her a ring. A ring!" Donna was pacing in front of the couch making Eric dizzy as his head whipped around following her movements

"I was there, I saw it. And did I mention that you've said that already. Six times but whose counting"

Donna paused to throw a look of irritation at her boyfriend before resuming her stalk

"I hope they feed you to a lion" she muttered, kicking his leg on her way past him

"I thought this was a good thing. Jackie and Hyde back to their unnatural creepiness"

"Eric, I think it's great that Hyde has head from ass removal surgery, I really do. But I'm just not sure that they're ready to be married. They fight at the mere mention of the future; both of them still live at home and I don't know what my next point was but I can assure you it was good!" Her teeth assaulted her lip and she could taste the metallic tang of blood. Eric began to laugh

"I'm sorry but I am just so glad I'm leaving for the year and I can escape Jackie going all bridezilla on you. I can imagine it now; it will be a four day debate on the merits of lilies versus roses"

His laughter began to fade when he realized Donna hadn't joined in

"Say one more word and I go upstairs right now and tell Red what REALLY happened to his war medals"

The blood drained from Eric's face and he pointed at his girlfriend

"How was I supposed to know that they would melt like that?" Donna smiled triumphantly and leaned back into the couch "Well played" She chuckled to herself before crinkling her brow in thought once more.

"Maybe I'm getting worried over nothing; I mean she might not even say yes"

She looked at Eric hopefully

"Right of course she'll say no, hey did you hear? Laurie showed up at Fez's apartment wearing a candy bikini and he told her no"

Donna reached over and twisted Eric's nipple making him yelp in pain.

"Maybe in Africa they can fix that verbal diarrhea you have."

After wrestling back the ring from Donna who had called him a moron, Hyde had driven to the Burkhadt mansion intent on seeing the one girl who could make his skin boil, his mind explode and his toes curl with just one look, one dart of the eyebrow, one lick of the lips. He hated how much power she could wield over him, satisfied only by the knowledge that he held just as much over her. It had been a long day, hell it had been a month. It had been twelve hours ago that he had left the basement in anger, pissed at his friends, the TV, himself, the world in general. He had been fiddling with the damn thing for the better part of the day, it would either end up on Jackie's finger or thrown off the water tower, never to be seen again.

He only had the ring, no flowers, no banner, no unicorns and no Andy Gibb records.

The door was twice as tall as him and the ornate door knocker continued to freak him out ass he had ever since his first visit her. Picking it up he rapt it six times, his special entrance code. Jackie only answered the door if she knew who was coming, her own way of avoiding unwanted guests. Whether he was a wanted guest remained to be seen.

"Come on Jacks, please answer the door" He was whispering to himself, pleading to be let into the house that under normal circumstances had him running, too many paintings with eyes that followed you wherever you go.

"It's unlocked"

The voice came from behind him, her foot steps light as they bounced up the stairs, her hand coming to a rest on the door know twisting it with ease before pushing it open and ushering him inside.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Anyone could come in here and steal everything! Or hide out waiting for you to come home before hurting you!" These were not the first words he had intended but they were what came spilling from his mouth, maybe he had been living with Forman too long he was getting far too good at the whole saying the absolute wrong thing at the absolute wrong time. Jackie felt a small smile blossom on her face as Steven began his tirade against the dangers of an unlocked door.

"In Point Place? The only reason we even have a police department is standing right in front of me"

Jackie's words were soft, almost teasing but Hyde was not deterred.

"Jackie just please lock your doors from now on, I don't really want to have to come here every night to check them before I go to sleep"

Jackie scowled at him a small pang of annoyance seeping through her

"Steven, you have no rights when it comes to my safety, you gave them up when you gave up on us. You can't have it both ways. You can't be all boyfriendly and concerned and worried about my safety when you've made it clear you couldn't care less if I walked into that basement tomorrow or not"

She had tried to keep her voice neutral, not wanting to start a fight no matter how baited she was. But it was what they did; they would fight, over every little thing.

"You're right, or you would be but I'm not the one that gave up on us, that was all you when you left that letter. You know at first I was pissed about that ultimatum but this was never really about that was it? You were never going to Chicago; I should have known that, your life is here, you just wanted to hear me say it, that I wanted you to stay. God, it was never even about marriage, you just wanted to know that I loved you"

He was rambling, and Jackie felt like laughing. He was standing in her once extravagant foyer now dusty and dark, in torn jeans, a once black Rolling Stones t shirt, and the leather boots she had bought him. His ever present glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, her fingers itched to pull them from his face completely, but he needed them, he wasn't ready for her to see his eyes just now.

"I couldn't even tell you that. I couldn't even say three measly words to let you know I didn't want you to go. I got drunk, but Jackie, I got drunk after I made my choice."

"Eric said you passed out in the warehouse, was the thought of telling me you loved me so terrifying you had to drink the Atlantic ocean of beer?"

Her arms instinctively went around her as she felt a breeze come through the house. The musky scent of furniture hanging heavy in the air, she turned from Hyde and walked to the stairs motioning for him to follow. He paused at her door confused when she walked straight past in favor of the door further down the hall. His confusion only grew when instead of the bright colors and girly things he associated with Jackie he was greeted by wall to wall records, large green overstuffed chairs and a record system that dominated an entire wall. Momentarily stunned he forgot the words that were clawing at his throat, protestations to her claims.

"You never showed me this before"

His eyes trailed over the shelves to Jackie curled up in the chair, her legs curled under her, her head resting in her palm.

"You never asked what was behind the door"

His eyes broke away from the beauty of what had to be a most impressive record collection even if it did include the collected works of ABBA and the Bee Gees.

"About the warehouse, I wasn't drinking to forget my problems. Did Eric even tell you what I was saying that night? Even after my hundredth beer, long after I'd forgotten my own name, all I could tell everyone was how I was going to marry you. It wasn't the booze talking- you know what Mrs. Forman always says- big sips, loose lips" He cringed at the saying which sounded awkward without Mrs. Forman's signature laugh. Jackie pulled her knees up to her chin laying her hand over his

"So then why did you let me go? I came back and still you said nothing" She cursed herself as she felt her eyes start to dampen, she clenched her teeth, trying not to cry

"I didn't think you wanted me to come after you"

His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, it was so hard for him to be having this conversation when every single instinct he had was screaming at him to close his mouth, remove any emotion from his face and run for his life. Those instincts of self-preservation, they made his relationship with Jackie crash and burn, but he couldn't turn his back on them completely and so he waited, waited for Jackie to say something, anything to make him think he wasn't there in vain. He inched closing coming to rest on his knees so they were at eye level, his free hand traveling up her leg, his fingers skimming softly, stopping when she spoke.

"Since when did you do what I wanted you to?"

Hyde pulled his hand from her and raked it through his curls, before taking both of her hands back in his and breathing deeply, shaking slightly.

"_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move 'till you finally see  
That you belong with me"_

Her fingers twitched against his palms and Steven squeezed them quickly, linking them with his own. __

"You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
'Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too  
'Cause my heart keeps falling faster"

His glasses slid down his nose and Hyde shook his head letting them fall onto the plush carpeting, never breaking eye contact with Jackie.

"_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true"  
_

Standing up, he pulled her from the chair and into his chest breathing in her heady scent, her hair tickling his nose.

_  
"You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too  
Do you even know you met me"  
_

Jackie's hand slipped from his own, coming to rest against his heart, faintly beating in time with his heart beat.

_  
"I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited'_

Pulling away he looked into her eyes making sure she heard each word. __

"This is true  
I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true"  


Breaking away she walked backwards pulling Hyde with her.

_  
"I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited"  
_

As she nestled back into the chair she said the last three words along with him.

"_This is true"_

Sorry to leave it there, but a girl needs her sleep…2moro is being dedicated to finding my dress as one of Dracula's three sisters… R&R pretty please??

A/N: And yes I know it was a little cheesy you will have to forgive me I was watching _I Will Remember You_ from Angel Season One at the time and it made me teary, and very much in the mood for sap…


	6. If I Didn't Love YouMy Gidget

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…but just you wait till I get that Sugar Daddy…

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing…but just you wait till I get that Sugar Daddy…

"They're probably doing it right now" Kelso laughed sipping from his beer staring at Donna and Eric who were seated on the couch, Donna hunched over her hair covering her face. "Yeah, engaged sex is the best"

"That's it!" Donna lunged at her man pretty friend knocking him off his chair.

"Go for the face!" Eric yelled standing as Donna pinned him by the door.

"Leave him alone, it is not his fault that Hyde and Jackie are making sweet and gentle yet passionate love" Fez's head flew from side to the side, Eric and Donna were shooting murderous looks his way, moving quickly he backed up to the basement stairs, tearing up into the kitchen leaving Kelso to fend for himself.

"Say it Kelso!" Donna yelled bending his arm back at an unnatural angle

"Make me!"

After that it was all birds, stars and the bright white lights of the emergency room.

Hyde's knees were beginning to hurt; he suspected they were digging permanent grooves into the plush carpeting. His hands still intricately woven with Jackie's who was staring intently into his eyes, no one had said a word in the past ten minutes and it was making Hyde nervous, he squeezed her hand gently, waiting for her to say whatever was running through her mind.

"Are you sure? Are you really sure, Steven? Because if we do this there are no do overs this time, no more tries, this is our last chance. Cause, it's like every time we do this it's always the same, nothing ever changes, not in the important ways. We're stuck so if we do this I have to know that its for good, that you're not just going to bail when it gets serious, or when you feel threatened or jealous, or-" She was silenced by Hyde leaning up and kissing her, his preferred method of shutting her up

"Jackie, shut your pie hole"

Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the blue box, placing it in her small hand.

"I'm sure, I want this to be for good" Her fingers curled around the box but she didn't make a move to open it, this moment seemed too surreal to be true. Slowly she pulled her other hand from Hyde's and traveled to her left, passing over her hand and up to her forearm, squeezing the flesh tightly.

"Ow" She cursed before smiling, she quickly pinched it once more "It hurts!" Her eyes dropped to the box she clutched in her left hand, her fingers shook slightly as she went to open it. Hyde's hand covered her own quickly.

"Not before you say yes"

His eyes were closed and he missed the small smirk tugging at the corners of Jackie's mouth, and her eyes danced

"I don't even know the question"

He groaned sinking his head into her lap, muffling his words

"Don't make me say it"

"Say what?"

She was playing coy and it was infuriating him, his tone coming out sharp

"**It**"

"Yes but what is 'it'?"

Hyde cursed, kicking at the carpet, how could one girl get under his skin so much? Jackie rolled her eyes and pushed him off her lap, tossing the box down at him

"You know I always imagined my proposal through clenched teeth!" Her voice had lost the teasing quality, a tone of frustration seeping through.

"You are just so- argh! Right now I don't know whether to kiss you or stab you with that fire poker!" Coming to her feet Jackie stomped around the small room, pausing in front of the record player, idly spinning the black circle with her finger.

"_So good_

_When it's good I wanna spend my whole life loving you_

_But I'm tired_

_And you don't know how close I've come to leaving you_

_You try my patience_

_And you race me to the wire_

_It takes every ounce of my will and desire"_

Jackie's eyes were wet with tears but she refused to let them fall, sick to death of crying.

"_If I didn't love you_

_If I didn't love you like crazy_

_If I didn't love you baby_

_As much as I do_

_I'd just walk out that door_

_I couldn't take it anymore_

_Wouldn't put up with what you put me through_

_If I didn't love you"_

Barely moving her eyes closed and she rested her weight on the table that held the record player, her shoulders tense around her face. Hyde standing behind her, frozen to his spot his eyes fixated over her.

"_It's hard_

_But you won't give up until till you push me to the wall_

_But I know that you're the only one who'll be there for me when I call_

_I can't helping believing that it's worth it somehow_

_Cause I've worked too damn hard to wanna give up now_

_If I didn't love you_

_If I didn't love you like crazy_

_If I didn't love you baby_

_As much as I do_

_I'd just walk out that door_

_I couldn't take it anymore_

_Wouldn't put up with what you put me through_

_If I didn't love you"_

Her hands moved up to hug herself and she shook her head in frustration turning back to stare at the record and away from him.

"_If I didn't love you_

_If I didn't, didn't love you like I do_

_When you love someone_

_Nothings black or white_

_When the riptide runs_

_There's no wrong or right_

_I'll sail with you but I refuse to drown_

_So don't you take me down, down_

_Take me down, down_

_Don't you take me down, down, down_

_If I didn't love you"_

She sensed rather than heard him come up behind her, his hands wavering as they neared her waist, she knew he wanted to cradle her against his chest, put a band aid on the wound, too bad it really needed stitches.

"Steven I want to believe you, more than anything I want to believe you, I'm just, it's not, I can't. I don't even know." She closed her eyes, her voice growing softly, her bottom lip curled inside her mouth as her teeth picked at it. "It's like every time we get close to anything even resembling moving forward something happens and we're pushed so far back and I can't go back there again; I can't go back to being that girl, the doormat. You think I don't know what everybody said about me? It hurt, every time. Stupid, shallow and vain Jackie, the devil. I mean that's all I am right? All I'll ever be? Donna thinks so and she's my best friend, my own best friend can't see beyond that, who does that say more about her or me?"

His face was pained, this was more of their past he would rather not dredge up, he knew how awful they had been, callous, uncaring, mean. His fingers moved in closer, his instinct to grab onto her even stronger than before, but she had closed herself off, pulling into herself and refusing to turn around.

"Why am I even telling you this, it's not like it'll change anything. I'll always be poor little Jackie Burkhardt, spoilt princess- yeah I'm so spoilt, I mean it's so cool right? My parents are never home- I can party whenever I want, stay up late, eat whatever I want, do whatever I want? That gets real old, real fast. It's not like they cared what I did even if they were home; all five times they have been in the last ten years. I can't go back to being that girl, the one whose parents didn't give a damn about her and needed a boyfriend and stupid titles like Snow Queen just to know she mattered, that she wasn't nothing" His fingertips brushed the soft linen of her white top and she flinched, her breathing shaky and uneven "Just don't okay, don't. I should have said this a long time ago." Her lip still firmly entrenched between her teeth she turned and willed herself to look at his face, scared of what she would see. "I won't do it again Steven. I won't let you in if you can't let me in. We're going to have to talk, about everything especially the hard stuff; our parents, our friends, Michael, everything. That's what a relationship is. It's not just grand gestures, it's the little things too. Like when you gave me your favourite shirt, or tell me I'm beautiful just because you can't not tell me."

His face was frozen, that much she expected, she had seen it in her mind, his faze frozen emotionless, Zen. He wore his Zen like a badge of honor, he wasn't wearing it now. His face was frozen in fear, of what she didn't know. His fingers brushed her once more, teasing at the skin leaving tingles in their wake as they pushed her hair from her face, staying settled in her brunette waves. She leant her face against his arm, closing her eyes, listening as he breathed in and out in steady breaths. Bringing her own arm up she placed her small hand on his cheek, flushed and hot, her thumb touching the corner of his mouth, just enough for him to taste her. Moving slightly he kissed the pad of her thumb, her eyes opening at the sensation.

"Jackie, you're my girl" His voice was soft, faltering slightly as Jackie's mismatched eyes locked on his own, cutting off his escape. He breathed deep as he felt Jackie searching his eyes for something. Absently he hummed to himself an old song; one he knew was a favorite of Jackie's, her lips curved into a smile and he sang the words softly to her.

"_Although she's not king-size, her finger is ring size_

_Gidget is the one for me"_

Cracking open the box she had all but thrown at his head he pulled the ring from it.

"_If she says she loves you  
You can bet your boots she loves you  
If she says she hates you  
That can also mean she loves you"_

She rolled her eyes and pouted, he was playing dirty, he knew she loved this movie._  
_

"_It very well may be she's just a baby speaking romantically  
If that's a bad feature, I'll be the teacher  
Gidget is the one for me"_

Pulling her hand from his face, he slipped the ring on her finger, smiling at the sight.

"Jackie, will you marry me?"

His breath hitched, and he involuntarily gulped as he waited for her pouty lips to open and breathe a reply. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips and her finger twirled a strand of her hair, she looked so damn innocent it killed him. Standing on her tip toes she leant upwards and placed a soft kiss on his lips, making a trail to his ear, her breath tickling him as she leaned in ever so slightly closer,

"That's cool"

Pulling her head back she kissed him once more, letting her lips linger for a moment before pulling back. A smile passed over Steven's face as he picked her up, her legs dangling as he kissed her properly, he nibbled on her bottom lip pulling away only when he felt a sharp pain shooting into his shin.

"What the hell Jackie?"

The small girl stumbled a little as he dropped her, giggling as he massaged his leg where a bruise was forming.

"That was for making me wait, Jackie Burkhart doesn't wait"

Pulling her to him Steven pulled Jackie to his height, her hands resting on his shoulders as her legs wrapped around him.

"Are you sure you don't mean Jackie Hyde?"

She rolled her eyes and pouted at the girly voice Steven used when he imitated her, arranging her face to be blank she dropped her own voice lower, imitating him

"Details Baby, details"

FYI: I don't own If I didn't love you or Gidget both belong to people much richer than I. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	7. These Days

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…that makes me a little sad…**

***

The yelps of Kelso as shards of glass were being removed from his butt could be heard from the waiting room, Fez paling with each new cry, he was gripping Eric's, who had fallen asleep earlier, hand. Donna couldn't help but glare at him as she calculated in her mind just how many of her waking hours had been spent in this hospital; it was more than she cared to remember. Her head was pounding slightly from the screaming on the way to the hospital and the lecture Kitty had doled out upon their arrival. It wasn't like she meant to break his other arm; it was just an added bonus. They had been here for two hours already and Eric's plane left in less than fourteen hours, some last day this was turning out to be, she hadn't even given him his going away present. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"_It's coming round again, _

_Slowly creeping in_

_The time and its command_

_Soon enough it comes_

_Settles in its place_

_Shadow in its face_

_Puts pressure in my day"_

Eric's head had lolled to the side and Fez was now drawing a beard and moustache on him. Standing she walked past them.

"_This life, well it's slipping right through my hands_

_These days turned out nothing like I had planned_

_It's coming round again,_

_Slowly creeping in _

_The time and its command_

_Settles in its place_

_Shadow in my face_

_Puts pressure in my day_

_Soon enough it comes_

_Here it is again_

_Slowly creeping in_

_Time and its command_

_Soon enough it comes_

_Settles in its place_

_Shadow in my face_

_Undignified and lame"_

Pushing through the doors she breathed in the cool night air, the moon bright and full taunting her from the sky.

"_This life, well it's slipping right through my hands_

_These days turned out nothing like I had planned_

_Control well it's slipping right through my hands_

_These days turned out nothing like I had planned_

_Soon enough it comes_

_Soon enough it comes_

_To tie us down_

_It's coming round again_

_Slowly, slowly creeping in _

_This life, well it's slipping right through my hands_

_These days turned out nothing like I had planned_

_Control well it's slipping right through my hands_

_These days turned out nothing like I had planned"_

Her cheeks felt wet and her eyes stung. The doors behind her opened as more people came and went. As always she stayed.

***

One look. That was all it ever took for Red to crumble to his wife. He had been content if not happy to finally have the house empty, even if it were at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. He had his paper and his coffee and the quiet until the Vista Cruiser pulled in unloading his wife and four much disheveled dumbasses. His bark of laughter could not be aborted as Kitty helped a plaster encased Kelso into the kitchen, a blown up ring looped through his arm.

"Eric help Michael up to your room, he needs some rest. I'll be up with some pancakes and ice cream in a minute"

Red's paper fluttered towards the table and had barely landed before Kitty turned to him, fire in her eyes.

"Michael will be staying with us until he gets better. Lord knows that apartment is not fit for rats let alone growing boys!"

Her mouth formed a line and he could see the plea in her eyes.

"But! We finally! I wanted- oh jeez"

His eyes closed as he tuned out the excited claps of his wife and the sniggers of his sons dumbass friends. Looking up he glared at the ceiling.

"When I get up there you and I are going to have a serious conversation."

The clatter of pans and the opening and closing of cupboards filled the air.

"Oh Red, stop threatening the Lord it only deepens your road to hell."

The living room door swung open and Eric came back in.

"This is all your fault, be hopeful you get eaten by a lion because that will be a picnic compared to what will be waiting for you here if the kettle head asks for help in the bathroom!"

Standing he pushed his chair back needing the solitude of his garage.

"Oh he will not need help Mr. Red he hasn't had an accident in weeks!"

He paused at the sliding door throwing it open before glaring at his son once more. In that moment, Red Forman died a little more inside.

***

Eric lay reclined on Donna's bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you ready?"

Pulling himself up he smiled giddily to himself before answering his girlfriend.

"Baby, I was born ready!"

He could hear her soft laughter before she appeared before him self consciously patting her hair as she closed the door behind her. Eric's hand flew to his mouth as he praised Jesus, what other explanation could there be for his gorgeous girlfriend to be dressed as his most favourite wet dream?

"I didn't even have to use the Jedi Mind Trick!"

The exclamation came out aloud causing Donna to roll her eyes.

"I told you that doesn't work Eric!"

He raised one eyebrow and looked her up in down.

"One foxy blonde in buns begs to differ!"

Pulling one hand up she covered his mouth shaking her head.

"Eric if you want to get lucky shut up and take off your pants"

Eric smiled widely saluting Donna before unzipping his pants kicking them off wildly before posing at the end of her bed, legs apart, and hands on hips. Donna kissed him laughter escaping through her lips as he fumbled with the long white material of her dress trying desperately to feel his way underneath, excited by the manic look in his eyes as the hand that had been fondling her breast also trailed downwards to join the other in its search. She pushed him off her as she tugged at the hidden zipper leaving her with only her Princess Leia buns. Crawling back to the bed she straddled Eric nibbling on his ear lobe as his head bobbed down to her chest taking her nipple in his mouth. She was definitely going to miss this. His kisses sank lower as his nose tickled her belly button neither noticing the whistling of her father as he flung the door open.

"Donna!"

"Dad!"

"Mr. Pinciotti" Eric peered at Bob from around Donna's stomach his hair messy "You remember Donna right?"

Bob's face was blotchy and his hands gripped together tightly.

"Donna honey, do you remember where mummy left the key for the shotgun case?"

Eric yelped burying his face behind Donna who was trying to pull the white gown over her head her hair falling from their buns as she laughed to herself silently. She wouldn't miss this part so much.

***­­­­­

Jackie had tears streaming down her face as she fought to catch her breath, her hand nearly white from where she was clutching the phone. Hyde looked at her from the doorway, rubbing his neck, sore from spending the night on the couch. Donna's tinny voice could be heard shouting from the phone.

"I'm sorry Donna but it really is that funny. Your dad chased a naked Eric through your house with a shotgun and accidentally shot him in the ass! How is that not the very definition if hilarious?" Hyde's eyes widened as he sat down next to her, Jackie's free hand slamming over his mouth as she shook her head at him, shushing him.

"Donna calm down, let me get dressed and I'll meet you at the Formans" Swinging her feet over the bed she ignored Hyde as he kissed the back of her neck "Can he even fly in his condition?"

"I don't know Jackie, I'm freaking out! Mrs. Forman won't stop screaming about her baby, Red looks like he can't decide whether to buy Dad a beer or give him a boot in the ass. Kelso's pissed because everyone's ignoring him and his two broken arms! Now get your midget butt out of bed. And so help me God if when you get here there is a diamond on your finger!"

The dial tone mocked her as she stared at the receiver.

"Stupid lumberjack" She muttered trying to push Hyde away from her "Steven we have to get to the Forman's."

"Oh so now that we're engaged you're just going to order me around all the time?" Rolling away Hyde propped himself up, his arms crossed behind his head. Jackie spun around her hair falling around her face, her tongue darting out and licking her lips slowly. He smirked "If it's like that now what about when we're married?"

She growled softly at Hyde.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. Just because I said I'll marry you doesn't mean I'm letting you in my pants anytime soon, got it?"

Standing she stretched the hem of the Led Zeppelin t shirt she had worn to bed riding up giving the barest glimpse of her underwear before falling back down.

"Actually I'm a little confused, I might need some instructions, maybe a flow chart…"

His words trailed off the t shirt she had been wearing hitting him in the face.

"I'll be in the shower. Alone!"

Staring down at the faded shirt that now smelt like pot, pine cones and strawberries he frowned. She was such a friggin tease.

***

**A/N: A little humour goes a looong way…Hope everyone is enjoying this…I want to thank Miss Lavender Sky for being so awesome and posting JH fics to fill my need for more JH love…cause really what the world needs now is not just love but JH love!**


	8. Sunshine Day

**DISCLAIMER: I'm the very proud owner of an Angel Puppet from the episode **_**Smile Time**_** but alas I still don't own anything in regards to 'That 70's Show'…**

*******

From Eric's point of view his day could not have gotten worse. From having to explain to Red just why Bob had been chasing him with a shot gun to being stuck with the new nurse who had left him with so many needle marks in her attempts to find a vein, Eric Forman's day could not get any worse. Or so he thought.

"Donna, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

His girlfriend smiled at him guiltily from where she sat on the couch,

"Forman you've only been doing this dating thing for what four years now? Girls tell each other everything."

Jackie nodded her agreement turning to Eric from her seat next to Donna.

"It's true; it's a universal law, why do you think we always go to the bathroom together?"

Donna looked away from Eric to Jackie raising her eye brow.

"That's why we go together? I thought it was because you need someone else to open the doors so you don't touch the handles?"

"Well that too, who wants to touch something that has twelve different kinds of diseases?"

She waved her hand her face showing her disgust at the idea. Hyde leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Well you did date Kelso, isn't that the same thing?"

Eric and Donna laughed at Jackie's face, red with anger. Fez leant forward touching a finger to her cheek before pulling it away quickly.

"Oh Jackie you feel so hot…because you just got burnt!" He laughed to himself while Eric high fived him.

"Eric why are you laughing, Donna told me about your little herpes scare on Graduation Day. The only way you could ever get herpes is from borrowing your sister's underwear because even the sluttiest of girls would turn you down."

Eric's mouth fell open and sputtering could be heard, not knowing who to yell at his girlfriend or the devil.

"Herpes?" Fez asked in confusion.

"Yeah it's the parting gift Laurie leaves for her victims" Hyde replied winking at Jackie who smirked at him while Donna and Eric were distracted by their argument.

"So, Forman what was this rash she speaks of if it wasn't crotch craters?"

Eric's ears went pink in the tip and he glared at Hyde.

"Poison Ivy" He replied as Hyde laughed loudly, his chest shaking and his chair wobbling. Standing up Eric grabbed his blow up donut.

"Thanks a lot Donna!"

Stomping upstairs he ignored Donna's weak calls through her laughter.

"Jackie, I told you that in confidence!" She hit the small girl beside her on the arm.

"Donna I tell secrets, it's who I am." Her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"Well now I have to spend the next three hours convincing him that it's not that big of a deal!" Standing she glowered at Jackie once more, "Thanks Midget and don't think we're not having a talk when I'm done with the Drama Queen!"

"Can't wait!" Jackie called after her, ignoring the insult Donna yelled back. "She's got the mouth of a sailor."

Fez smiled dreamily, his fingers pulling at the belt loops in his pants.

"And the body of a mermaid!"

Jackie and Hyde exchanged glances, nodding in agreement to leave that comment alone, the twisted mind of Fez was always best left alone.

***

"Kitty, we already have one knuckle head under our roof, we were meant to be getting rid of the other one so please tell me how I wound up with three?"

"Hush Red, Michael will only be here a few weeks and Eric is still going to Africa, just a month late. Four men in the house, it will be just like the Brady Bunch!" She laughed smiling widely as she beat the dough with her hands. Red shook his head, his mind wandering to a day glow existence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi Kids!"

Red walked in the door putting his hat on the stand revealing a full head of hair.

"Hi Dad!"

Turning to the stairs he smiled as Steven, Eric and Michael dressed in matching jumpers come down the stairs followed by a blonde Jackie, a sulking Donna with glasses and braces and lastly Fez with blonde plaits carrying a doll.

"Dad we need to talk to you." Steven says with a frown as Red sits in his chair as the kids take their seats on the couch, tallest to shortest. Red called to the kitchen;

"Carol, honey could you come in here?"

Kitty enters, her hair in a perfect bell shaped bob, sitting on the arm of Red's chair.

"What is it honey? I was helping Alice with dinner." His arm snaked around her waist

"The kids have to talk to us" He replied motioning to their six children. Jackie stands up, looking at Kitty and Red with a sad face.

"Mum, Dad we have to tell you something." She looks to the others and they all nod slowly urging her to continue. Breathing deeply she flips her hair,

"We've been smoking pot in the basement, but we know that it's wrong. We didn't want to lie to you anymore. Please punish us."

Red and Kitty turn to each other and both have exaggerated looks of shock.

"Well Marcia that was very responsible of you and your brothers and sisters to tell us. It takes a lot of maturity to own up to your mistakes."

Kitty interrupts patting Red's hands.

"But we are very disappointed in you! You are the oldest and your brothers and sisters look up to you."

Steven stands up and joins Jackie.

"It wasn't her fault, it was mine. Don't punish everyone else. It was our idea."

Reaching downward he squeezes Jackie's hand and she smiles back at him. The door to the kitchen swings open and Bob comes through in a blue maid's uniform his fro restrained by a hairnet.

"What's going on in here? My pot roast is waiting to be eaten!"

Kitty laughs and the group giggle amongst themselves.

"Oh Alice, the kids have been smoking in the basement!"

Bob's oven mitted hands fly to his face. Eric and Donna stand up also holding hands followed by Michael and Fez who is sniffling into his doll's hair.

"Mum, Dad, we're sorry, we'll never do anything like this again."

Red and Kitty shrug their shoulders together.

"Oh kids, we can't stay mad, we love you!"

They all hug before Red pulls away a wide smile on his face.

"But if it happens again, they'll be-"

"A foot in your ass" They chorused together all laughing, Fez pulls away from the group sitting down at the piano, as Kelso pulls a tambourine from under the couch cushions. Hyde, Jackie, Eric and Donna all stand in a line bobbing in time.

Hyde begins to sing twirling Jackie around.

"_I think I'll go for a walk outside now_

_The summer sun's calling my name_

_I hear you now_

_I just can't stay inside all day_

_I gotta get out_

_Get my some of those rays"_

Everybody crowds around Fez at the piano, arms around their shoulders, singing together.

"_Everybody's smiling_

_Sunshine Day!_

_Everybody's laughing_

_Sunshine day!_

_Everybody seems so happy today…_

_It's a sunshine day!"_

Eric breaks away from the group and heads to the front door, pulling it open.

"_I think I'll go for a walk outside now_

_The summer sun knows me by name_

_It's calling me"_

Eric turns red as his voice breaks, coughing as he finishes the verse.

"_I gotta get out, gotta get out, I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta __get away__  
I gotta __get away__, get away, get away, get away  
Into the sunshine day...."_

A huge grin covering his face he motions for everyone to join him and the group runs outside into the street. Jackie and Donna cartwheel while Fez does ballet jumps. Kelso is on his knees, staring up at the sky.__

"Can't you dig the sunshine?  
_Love__ and sun are the same.  
Can't you hear him calling your name?" _

Fez pulls Kelso to his feet and the two start a conga line, cha-cha-cha-ing through the driveway and into the kitchen. Donna pulls herself up onto the kitchen counter, her hair swinging from side to side. __

Oh, I think I'll take a walk everyday now  
the summer sun has show the way to be happy now  
I just cant stay inside all day  
I gotta get out get me some of those rays  
everybody's smiling  
sunshine day  
everybody's laughing  
sunshine day  
everybody seems so happy today  
it's a sunshine day

Cant you dig the sunshine  
_Love__ and sun are the same  
Cant you hear him calling your name?"_

Eric pulls Donna down from the counter as the group skips down the stairs and into the basement. Fez pushes through to the front, his fingers twirling his plaits._  
_

"_I think I'll go for a walk outside now  
the summer sun's calling my name  
I just cant stay inside all day  
I gotta get out get me some of those rays  
everybody's smiling  
sunshine day  
everybody's laughing  
sunshine day  
everybody seems so happy today  
it's a sunshine day"_

The group comes all the way into the basement dancing. Kelso does the robot while Donna and Eric are twisting while Fez does the jitterbug. Jackie sits on the deep freeze clapping while Hyde sits in his chair tapping the beat out on his knees._  
_

"_Everybody's smiling  
sunshine day  
everybody's laughing  
sunshine day  
everybody seems so happy today"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~DREAM SEQUENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Red shuddered, his face a mask of horror as he looks at Kitty, gasping for breath he backs away to the door, his mouth opening and closing but unable to make a noise. Kitty shakes her head humming _The Brady Bunch_ theme to herself as she continues to beat at the dough not paying attention as Eric stomped through to the living room followed a few minutes later by Donna.

"_That's the way we became the Brady Bunch!" _

***

Hey Guys, all of you that are still with me that is  This Brady Bunch induced chapter is very much influenced by my recently acquired BB DVDs. I really do wish I was Marcia…can't wait for that autobiography to add to my collection… Anyways as always your reviews are mucho appreciated. My Uni let out a week ago and I have 4 months break to do whatever I please which I should tell you means in no uncertain terms- sleeping, shopping, watching movies/tv, swimming and of course writing fanfic. Anyways keep up the JH love!


	9. Faith

**DISCLAIMER: I own stuff…just not the rights to That 70s Show…******

*******

This was by far the dumbest thing he had ever done. The pen he had been maneuvering with his mouth had exploded across his face, seeping into his skin, up his nose and in his mouth.

"Guys? A little help?"

Kelso was answered by silence as he lay in a heap on the bathroom floor, his face marred with the sticky black substance, his voice pathetically small.

"Please?"

He banged his head against the floor not noticing as it smudged ink onto the tiles. He didn't know how long he had been laying there when the door swung open and Eric stormed in, anger shaking his skinny frame. The sight of Kelso sprawled there did not make him laugh, it did not make him angry. Eric spun on his heel, shaking his head at his man pretty friend.

***

Hyde had been glaring at the back of Fez's head as he massaged Jackie's scalp who was talking loudly over _Little House on the Prairie._ She had been peeking at him through her hair and giggling each time she saw his clenched fists. Jackie had all but threatened him into silence about their engagement; something he was none to pleased with. For all intents and purposes they were allegedly still broken up.

"Fez man, shouldn't you check on Kelso?"

The foreigner applied pressure to Jackie's soft scalp, humming with pleasure at the breathy moans the sensations were creating in her. Hyde's rage simmered below the surface hating the smile on Fez's face, betraying the scandalous thoughts racing through his mind.

"In a minute, I can't stop these magic fingers before they are ready"

Jackie opened her eyes, giggling silently at Hyde's tight face. She poked her tongue out at him while he scrunched his nose in displeasure, his mouth firmly set in a grim line.

"Yeah Steven, let Fezzie finish, I haven't felt this relaxed in months, he really does have the best hands."

Implications hung heavy in her words and Hyde felt his teeth clamp down on his tongue in a bid to stop him from saying something back. Fez beamed at Jackie's compliment oblivious to the unspoken conversation between the other two.

"Well Jackie, my hands are also very gifted in other areas also, if you know what I mean" He winked at Hyde "If you don't I would be more than happy to show you."

Anger swilling in his palms, Hyde leant forward from his chair and punched Fez in the arm. Yelping from the pain, Fez's left hand instinctively clutched his aching arm.

"What was that for you stupid son of a bitch?"

Fez's eyes shone with pain and his bottom lip quivered.

"Hitting on my fiancée, Don Juan" Hyde replied, a smug smile blossoming across his face. Fez's eyes grew wide and he gasped, a shaking finger stabbing Hyde's chest.

"Hyde you ruin everything. It was supposed to be my turn with Jackie before Kelso again. You mess everything up. Now I must say-"

Hyde snapped his fingers leaning forward.

"Let me guess; you say good day?"

His eyes narrowing Fez stomped up the stairs, pausing at the middle landing, hand on hip as he tossed his head back, his nostrils flaring slightly in anger.

"I said GOOD DAY!"

Shaking his head Hyde leant over to Jackie pulling her onto his lap, his arm slung around her waist. It never ceased to amaze him just how perfectly she fit there, like her body was molded to fit his, two pieces of a puzzle joined as one.

"I thought he'd never leave." Sighing he leant forward only to be greeted by raven locks instead of pink pouty lips.

"Steven I can't believe you just did that. Now everyone's going to know we're engaged!"

"Jackie, what's the big deal? Three days ago you would have rented the Good Year Blimp to fly over Point Place proclaiming our engagement and now you don't want anyone to know. What gives? Are you really that ashamed to be with me?"

Jackie sighed, pulling the ring from her pocket and sliding it back on her finger, watching as Hyde leant down and kissed it slowly.

"I'm scared. When I told Donna about Chicago she told me I should go and forget about you, she didn't believe that you cared enough to want me to stay, no one does. I just don't want to be humiliated again, I don't want to have to listen to Eric declare that you sold your soul to the devil and Donna tell me that I'm letting down the women's movement. And I really don't want to hear Michael asking me if you knocked me up, as if that's the only way I would ever get a husband." Jackie sighed, her shoulders slumping forward sadly, a wrinkle appearing on her forehead.

"No one really believes that we should be together, no one except Mr. and Mrs. Forman, but I don't think they will be beaming with pride at the news either. I can just hear Mrs. Forman screaming at how I've stolen one of her babies while Mr. Forman calls us dumbasses for ruining our lives."

Her dark lashes grazed her cheeks as she looked down, weary of his response. Hyde sat there staring at the girl who looked so small, like a china doll in his lap.

"Steven, what are you doing? Put me down!"

Hyde had Jackie over his shoulder and across the basement in three long strides ignoring the pain as her pointy boots hit his chest.

"Ow, damn it Jackie quit biting me!"

Putting her down on the El Camino he rubbed at the angry red teeth marks on his shoulder, pretending not to notice her satisfied smirk.

"What is the big idea Steven? You know I hate being thrown over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes!"

Her hair, mussed from the massage, her face shiny with indignation the ever present pout on her face and the unmatched eyes. How could anyone not see how much he loved her? There were little clues, he couldn't be near her and **not** touch her, she belonged on his lap, with his arm around her.

"We're going to get married"

Her mouth fell open, the pout now gone. Her eyes bugged out slightly and her hands fell slack by her sides. She had never looked more adorable. Not that he would say that aloud in the presence of anyone other than her. She blinked rapidly, her breathing returning to normal.

"I see that" She pointed to her ring clad finger. He cocked his head at her.

"No I mean now, as in today" Brushing past her, he opened the car door bumping her on the ass. "Which do you think is better; Vegas or Atlanta?"

Jackie slumped against the hood of the El Camino her head spinning slightly, watching in a daze as Hyde pulled a map from the glove box and studied it.

"What? You want to get married, today, in Atlanta?" Her voice wasn't the shrillness that Hyde usually associated with his girlfriend, but weak, not quite believing.

"Or Vegas, we could get married by Elvis"

Such a comment would usually bring a hail of shin kicks on him, but today amidst a day full of broken limbs, shot guns and diamond rings it just made her smile.

"Mrs. Forman would kill us"

It wasn't a no.

"Nah, she'll be too busy smothering Forman and Kelso to worry about us"

She was considering it, her eyes were peering off to the right like she always did when she thinking hard about something.

"I don't even have a dress"

If Hyde had been any less of a man he would have offered to take her shopping but as it was he was a man and he was Hyde.

"In or out doll? I can get us to the Nevada State Line by tomorrow morning"

"I just don't know, this is just so crazy. We can't just run away and get married!"

Hyde came to stand by her, shoulders touching.

"Why not?"

"Because"

He rolled his eyes surprised by her hand flying up and slapping his chest, he glanced at her to see her muttering to herself.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, we are not running away to get married just because I'm too afraid of what are friends are going to say and do."

Hyde swung around placing a hand on either side of Jackie, trapping her between him and the car, her own hands now lay on his chest.

"I just think we need to find the right time"

Jackie nestled herself into Hyde's arms, smiling at the gentle kiss he placed on her forehead as he whispered soft words in her ear neither noticing as the Garage door slowly swung open.

"Call me impatient but I think now is a damn good time"

Her head turned to the right and into Red's face, too stunned to bother kicking Steven for the words that fell from his mouth in his own surprise.

"Just out of curiosity how long have you been standing there?" Jackie squeaked her eyes searching Red's face for clues as to what was racing through his mind.

"Long enough. Get yours butts in here and shut the door behind you"

"He's going to actually put his boot in my ass this time" Hyde mumbled as he pushed Jackie along in front of him.

***

Donna's palm hurt from where she had been banging on Eric's door. Kelso still lay in a heap on the bathroom floor.

"You're sure he's in here? You're not just screwing around?"

"Jeez Donna, would I lie to you?"

Donna just stared at her friend holding back a sigh when his face transformed into a boyish grin, his hair flopping around his face.

"Yeah I totally would! But I swear he went in there"

Donna was sick of this. She loved her boyfriend, she really did but she couldn't take much more of this. Ever since he had made this decision about Africa she felt like she had been wearing this mask, this different personality. How had her life turned out like this, here she was nearly twenty years old and having an argument through a locked door.

"Eric I have to talk to you and I'd rather do it without Alice Cooper here watching me from the bathroom!"

Her ear pressed to the door, Donna could hear the sounds of Eric pacing around his room, the soft shuffle of his shoes against the carpet and the quiet click of the door knob as it switched from locked to unlocked. Slipping into the door she flashed a small smile to Eric who was sitting on the couch, the small blue donut barely visible.

"Thanks"

She could feel his eyes following her as she began to walk around the small room instead of coming to sit beside him.

"I'm pissed at you"

Ok, not the exact opening line she had in mind but it would have to do.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ran over Mr. Bonkers, stood me up at our wedding, signed up to go to Africa without consulting me! Believe me if I wanted to I could write a list"

Eric stood his head jutting forward.

"I told you I'm doing that-"

"For us. I know, but Eric don't you think it says something about our relationship that you didn't even think to ask me about it? I mean who does that?"

Pale tired hair fell into her eyes and Donna glared at it, overcame with hatred for the bland colour.

"Donna what are you saying, do you wanna break up? Is that it?"

Emotion choked his voice, breaking slightly over the words. Fresh tears built up in the corners of Donna's eyes and she felt sick as she squeezed Eric's hand.

"No that's not what I want. But I think we should take a break, try and work out what we really want because this isn't working anymore"

Eric pulled his hand away walking to stand by the window, his head bent down.

"_When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me_

When the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try baby  
And have a little faith, faith in me"

The afternoon sun streamed into the room, shadowing Eric as he came back to face Donna._  
_

"_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
And have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me_

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here baby  
From a whisper, start  
To have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall  
Just have a little faith, faith in me"

Her teeth gorged the inside of her cheek as her green eyes met Eric's brown ones. She felt even worse than before. _  
_

"_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, have faith in me_

Well, I've been loving you  
For such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me

You see time, time is our friend  
Cause for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is  
Have a little faith in me

I will hold you up  
I will hold you up  
And your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me  
Oh, hey... ohh darling  
Have a little faith in me"

There was no air in the room, and the walls felt distinctly closer to her than they usually did. Her chest began to move up and down in rapid succession as she struggled to breathe.

"I can't do this right now!"

She choked out as she yanked open the door running from the room. Eric stood alone breathing heavily.

"Eric? I have faith in you"

His legs shaky with anger he kicked his door shut.

"Shut up Kelso!"

***

Hey guys, yet another chapter is up! Enjoy!

Song Used- Have A Little Faith In Me- Joe Cocker__


	10. Daring To Move

**DISCLAIMER: Same as always…I own nothing=(**

*******

Fez licked at his fingers greedily, the dough is so much better than cookies.

"Thank you Miss. Kitty, Eric is so lucky; a woman who can cook and is sexy? Oh boy"

Kitty blushed slightly at Fez's comment giggling as she pulled the tray from the oven. Over the years she had developed quite a strange affection for the odd little boy.

"Honey you are just the cutest thing! Now be a good boy and take these cookies upstairs to Michael; and make sure to ask him if he needs my help with anything" Kitty winked at Fez who smiled knowingly at her before shaking his head.

"I don't get it. Help with what?"

"The boy can't use his hands, he has needs, now scoot"

Kitty turned away from Fez humming to herself as she cleaned up.

"Oh and honey ask if he wants any tang with his cookies"

Fez's hands trembled slightly and his eyes grew wide.

"Lucky bastard!"

Walking through the door to the living room Fez crammed a cookie in his mouth before stomping up the stairs.

*******

If Hyde had been surprised when Red had offered him a beer his face didn't show it. Most people couldn't see through the Zen master but Jackie could. It was in the little things; the small crinkle in the corner of his mouth when he was upset, the way he would scratch at his ear when he was getting annoyed and right now the way his legs were parted, his hands drumming against his thighs meant he was nervous. Jackie had kept her mouth shut knowing that this was one of those times that small talk actually added to the tension as opposed to alleviating it. She was perched on Red's work table, a place she had spent countless afternoons listening to Red talk about cars while the boys played basketball in the driveway. He would instruct her on how to fix an oil leak or tune something or other, taking advantage of her petite frame to reach things he couldn't. She could recall many occasions when she would emerge from the garage, nails blackened with grease, her hair falling from her pony tail just to have Steven all but throw her down the stairs in his haste to get to his bedroom. Steven was leaning in between her legs, his untouched beer beside her while his fingers continued to beat a steady drum. Her arms hung loosely around his shoulders, her nails raking against his shirt. All the while Red watched them, his steady gaze taking in everything; the diamond on her finger, the soft voice Steven had used when talking to her outside, the way his body seemed to tilt into hers.

"What I'm about to say stays in this garage and I will sooner declare myself a commie than I will acknowledge this conversation ever took place, you got it?"

The two of them both nodded seemingly too stunned to talk.

"You're not the same children you we're when you first started hanging out in my basement and I've had the pleasure of watching you both grow up into mature adults. Yes even you Steven. That being said I don't think that marriage is the answer to your problems. If you can prove to me that you are both ready, really ready to make that step I'll give you my blessing and keep the rest of the knuckle heads in line"

Jackie's hair fell over her shoulder as she leant forwards whispering in Hyde's ear, nodding he looked at Red and asked hopefully;

"And you'll control Mrs. Forman?"

Red's laughter was unexpected and echoed in the small space.

"I'll try, do we have a deal?"

Jackie's wide smile answered Red's question. Hyde pushed himself forward and shook Red's hand while Jackie latched herself on Red planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Mr. Forman"

Hyde watched in amusement as Red hugged her tightly for a moment before pushing her towards him.

"Why is always hugging with you kids?"

***

Eric was wrong once again. His day not only had gotten worse, it was about to be taken to new lows. He had already removed his pants and was in the process of wrapping himself in his blanket when the high pitched squeals of Kelso and Fez could be heard, followed swiftly by the two of them crashing through his door, Kelso's face still stained from the ink which had seeped into his skin.

"I am the King!"

Fez's eyes were sparkling and he had pink fluff in the corners of his mouth which he licked at as he sat down on Eric's bed.

"Of stupidity yes Kelso we all know you are now and forever will be the King"

Kelso smiled proudly while Eric glared at him wondering how long it would take for him to get the moron twins out of his room.

"Well yeah but Eric I'm going to be the only man in the room who can say they have been serviced by not only your sister and Hyde's sister but your mum! You know I never noticed but your mum is totally a hot mum! Not Midge sexy but she's a nurse which gives her automatic points!"

Fez nodded along neither boy noticing the tightened jaw of Eric. The blanket he had wrapped around him fell to the floor as he pointed a shaking finger at Kelso.

"My mother is a saint!"

They say a time comes in every man's life when he reaches a point where common sense goes out the window; for most males this was at puberty but Eric always had been a late bloomer. Kelso's smug smile slowly morphed into an open mouthed gape as Eric lunged at him. It all seemed as though it were in slow motion, Kelso jumped out of the way and Eric crashed into Fez, the two of them tumbling over the bed. Kelso laughed as Eric and Fez struggled to stand, Eric cursing with every breath.

Fez marveled at his friend who stood there, forgetting the danger he was in.

"Run my beautiful prince, run!"

***

Jackie was sitting perched on the couch watching Hyde as he paced in front of the TV, he looked so sexy when he wrinkled his eye brows and was worried. She was seriously reconsidering the nothing below the waist ban she had placed on him.

"ERIC ALBERT FORMAN! Get off of Michael! And puts some pants on!"

Hyde stopped mid pace, his eyes locking on Jackie's who stared back for a moment before jumping from the couch to run up the stairs, Hyde right behind her.

The room fell silent as Jackie half fell through the door, Hyde slamming into her back. Eric was glaring daggers at Kelso who was in the corner, edging towards the door, Mrs. Forman stood between them, arms spread, her head spinning between the two, anger etched deeply into her usually warm features. Jackie elbowed Hyde and tried to straighten up.

"What's going on?"

Eric and Kelso both started yelling over the top of each other, the only clear words being 'mother', 'king' and 'dead'.

"Both of you shut your damn traps!"

The boys fell silent and Mrs. Forman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Steven, although I don't appreciate that kind of language in my home," Hyde rolled his eyes at that but said nothing as Mrs. Forman began scolding the boys "Eric you should no better than to fight! Look at Michael, two broken arms, one good eye, and stitches in his rear, he could have hurt you!"

Jackie smothered her giggles at Eric's indignation while Hyde's aborted laugh came out as a bark.

"You don't think I could take a one eyed gimp with no arms? Thanks a lot mum!" Stomping away he paused at the foot of the stairs "I'll be in the bathroom, if I'm disturbed there will be dire consequences"

As Eric disappeared all the eyes in the room turned to Kelso who was still near the door, his face red behind the patches of black ink.

"Michael Kelso you tell us what is going on right this second!"

Jackie stamping her foot, her hip jutted out to one side stared at him expectantly. Mrs. Forman seemed taken aback by Jackie's attitude while Kelso was just plain scared.

"Well I was drawing on my cast when the pen broke and I got all this ink on my face, so I went into the bathroom to clean it up-"

Jackie's foot tapped faster her eyes drilling holes into him,

"I don't know how long I was there but it was a while-" He stammered over his words while Jackie glared daggers at him. "Jackie quit it you're freaking me out!" Her nostrils flared and Kelso gulped "Fez came upstairs with cookies and told me about Mrs. Forman was going to help take care of my needs. I told Eric about it and he went nuts!"

The three other people in the room exchanged glances, confusion settling in.

"Why would Eric get upset about me helping you in the bathroom?"

"Bathroom, bedroom wherever you want baby"

Kelso's clicked his tongue and pointed his fingers at Mrs. Forman in a signal universally known as the double barrel. Jackie's eyes slid closed, her shoulders shaking with laughter, faintly rubbing into Hyde's chest whose head was hung low torn between feeling sorry for his dimwitted friend and wanting to kill him. Kelso continued to smirk at Mrs. Forman who stared at him her mouth open in consternation. Fez came down the stairs rubbing his head as he took in the looks of shock and anger displayed across his friends faces.

"Oh I know your pain Hyde; I wish I had someone as glorious as Miss. Kitty taking care of my needs too!"

Fez patted his friend shoulder, growing alarmed when Hyde's hand clamped down on his own, squeezing it painfully tight.

"Ai! That's my love hand!"

Hyde let go of Fez's hand who cradled it in pain.

"Mrs. Forman these two dill holes owe you an apology" Turning to Kelso he took a step forward "Kelso go downstairs and get the stupid helmet, after this I think it needs to be glued to your freakin head!"

Jackie stepped out of the way as Kelso and Fez made their way through the living room door whispering at each other. Hyde looked back at Jackie who was mouthing something at him; he nodded at her slowly before she too disappeared through the door. Taking a seat next to Mrs. Forman on the couch he stared at the woman he had come to think of as his mother as her shoulders began to shake, when the high pitched laughter come spilling from her mouth he moved backwards.

"Oh those boys are such- such- dumbasses!"

***

Jackie was still shaking with silent laughter as she wandered up the stairs of the Pinciotti house eager to tell Donna all about the latest installment of the Fez and Kelso show. Donna's door was closed and loud sobs could be heard followed by the unmistakable sound of Donna choking back snot. Ew. Jackie pushed through the door with her usual tact, climbing onto the bed with Donna who was curled around her pillow, tear stains across her cheeks.

"What happened?"

Donna slowly turned and faced Jackie, her eyes swollen with tears.

"I talked to Eric"

Somewhere in her mind Jackie felt a click and the events of the morning which had seemed so funny moments ago now made a whole different kind of sense.

"You guys broke up; God this is the promise ring all over again! Donna I know I tease you about dating a scrawny Star Wars loving geek but-"

Donna had pulled herself up to lean against the wall, her chin resting on her knees.

"But what, Jackie"

Her voice was tired, emotionless, drained.

"But he loves you, really loves you and you shouldn't throw that away"

Donna sniffled pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Like Hyde did with you, I know I said you should go to Chicago and forget about him but I was wrong. He really does love you"

Jackie clasped Donna's hands in her own, leaning her head against the Blonde's whose tears had all but stopped.

"Donna, believe me when I say it pains me to say this. We can talk about me later, Eric leaves in a month you have to fix this."

For a little girl Jackie was surprisingly strong, her grip on Donna's hands taking on a deathlike quality, her mismatched eyes boring into the blonde's green ones.

"I know you Donna, no matter what I say in public, we are friends. If you and Eric don't make up before he leaves you will be miserable! And I don't want to have to spend the next year with a girl who has permanent PMS!"

Donna wrestled her hands from Jackie trying not to notice the angry red marks from where they had been held.

"It's not just Africa, it's everything, the unwedding, and the way Eric never thinks before he does something. I stayed home for him and now he's leaving for us? I'm just sick of this being so hard; shouldn't it be easy? At least a little while?"

Jackie rolled her eyes slapping her friend over the shoulder.

"When have our lives ever been easy? Was it before or after my dad was arrested, your mum left, Red had his heart attack and Michael had Betsy. None of our relationships have ever been easy. Eric will always say the wrong thing and he will always be as scrawny as a fifth grader. Do you really think you would be happier if he wasn't always speaking in Star Wars metaphors?" She paused breathing hard as she took in Donna's look "Okay bad example"

Jackie took Donna's snort as agreement and continued.

"Okay you know that old saying the best things in life are free? I used to think that was something poor people had to say to make themselves feel better. When I was with Steven all of the things he did that made me happy didn't come from him buying me shiny presents and pretty things like with Michael. Do you see what I'm saying?"

She shook her head more confused by Jackie's babbling than usual.

"Oh I give up; and I thought you were meant to be the smart one in the group. You-you-you…stupid lumberjack!"

"Midget"

Jackie pulled herself away from the bed crossing her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Did being a DJ teach you nothing? All music is about is love and how hard it is. Think of Billy Joel! I took the good times, I'll take the bad times, I'll take you just the way you are. That's damn poetry!"

Jackie trailed off, her anger fading slightly as she took in Donna's appearance, she looked tragic that much she knew but beyond that there was something else, she looked hollow, empty inside. But Jackie could see; Donna was in her own hell.

"What are you so afraid of?"

There was apprehension on Donna's face, almost as if she wasn't sure if she should have this conversation; if this was the best idea, swallowing hard the blonde began to talk, whisper quiet.

"This wasn't meant to be my life. I'm not the girl who gives up everything to stay with her high school boyfriend in a little Podunk town that doesn't even have a McDonalds! Eric and I were supposed to get out of here, to have a life. I think I regret the fact that he is finally getting out while I'm still here, stuck doing the same old shit as always. I'm not moving forward, I haven't for a long time"

The lumberjack sounded so small, so defeated, so not Donna, it made Jackie fell sick, who was this pathetic creature wearing her friends ugly clothing because it certainly wasn't Donna; feeling sorry for herself wasn't high on her list of priorities.

Something began to stir in her stomachs she watched Donna sit back down on the bed, her head cradled in her hands. Her voice wavered slightly, coming out so softly Donna wandered for a moment if she heard anything at all. Looking up she found Jackie standing right in front of her, staring right into her eyes.

"_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next? What happens next?_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before"_

Jackie used all her strength to pull Donna to her feet before settling her in front of a mirror as she combs her hair and wipes her face.

"_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to existence_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened"_

Jackie is smiling as she wraps Donna's hair up in a towel and spins the chair around so that Donna is facing her, making sure she takes in every word.

"_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here"_

Jackie pushes Donna into the bathroom and steam is seen coming out from under the door, she leans against and sings quietly to herself, pulling her ring from her pocket which she stares at intently before slipping on her finger.

"_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Today never happened_

_Before" _

Donna emerges from the bathroom dressed in jeans and t shirt; she slowly shakes her hair out which was once again her shocking red colour. Jackie nods approvingly.

"So what happens now?"

Donna bit her lip before answering Jackie.

"I need to get some shots. I don't want to get any freaky African voodoo diseases"

Jackie's eyes bugged slightly and her mouth fell open.

"Come again?"

"I'm going to Africa with Eric, I don't know why I didn't think of this before"

The newly retouched red head skipped off down the stairs leaving a shocked Jackie gasping in her wake.

"That wasn't what I meant Donna! Crap!"

***

And there you have chapter eight, hope you liked it. I felt the need for some sort of angst and tears. The song used here is Switchfoot's _Dare You To Move_ which is a very beautiful song, if not slightly cliché, but then again what musical isn't?"


	11. Change Your Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT IS ANYWAY RELATED TO THAT 70S SHOW (EXCEPT THE DVDS MINUS THE ABMONITION THAT IS THE 8****TH**** SEASON…I WONT LET THAT SEASON PROFIT ANYONE!!)**

*******

It had become abundantly clear to Jackie that Donna had lost her mind. Maybe the dye had seeped into her brain or maybe being blonde for so long had made her dumber, whatever the reason the lumberjack was crazy. She was still standing at the top of the stairs, reeling from Donna had told her, not once during her speech had Jackie uttered the words; follow Eric to Africa. At most she thought Donna would go to school and do the long distance thing for a year. This was so very bad on so many levels; in her hurry to get to Eric she hadn't even noticed the diamond that sparkled on Jackie's finger. She hadn't hear Eric's man squeal yet so she figured she had time to run over to the Formans and knock Donna over the head with a frying pan, it always seemed to work in the movies.

***

Hyde was in the living room enthralled by the weather when Donna came blazing through, what motivated him he had no idea but as she came to pass him he stuck his foot out leaving Donna splayed across the floor, his foot placed precariously on her chest, his prisoner. The smirk on his face, his eyes shielded by his glasses, this was the smug Hyde his friends loathed; mainly because his happiness was as a result of their own pain and humiliation.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Jugs-A-Poppin?"

Long red hairs were stuck across her face and in her mouth; she spat them out, her eyes fixed on Hyde, anger brimming in them.

"I'm a red head again- Jugs-A-Poppin is no more"

The reply tickled his tongue and his lips fell open, the words ready to fall only to be startled by his small fiancée sprinting through the door and lunging herself on top of the other girl, he fell backwards onto the couch watching quite happily as the two girls fought with each other; who was he to interrupt a good ole girl fight.

"As your best friend, a female and a human being I can't let you do this!"

Raven hair flew around wildly as Jackie wrestled with Donna on the floor, pinning her hands above her head in a position that was all too familiar to the curly haired boy, Donna was biting at Jackie's arms beyond annoyed that the smaller girl had somehow gotten the upper hand.

"Steven, barricade the stairs. Donna is about to make the biggest mistake of her life!" He stayed put mesmerized by the two girls lying entangled on the floor "Now, Steven!" Freeing her leg she kicked at his shins sparking him to action.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hyde asked as he pushed the coffee table in front of the stairs taking a seat on it, a safe distance from her boots.

"The lumberjack dumped Eric, realized that was a gigantic whoops and now all of sudden thinks she should go with him to Africa! She's lost her frickin' mind!"

Donna's teeth sank into the tiny wrist of her former roommate, the coopery taste of blood tangy on her tongue, her grip slackened and Donna flipped them so she was now pinning Jackie to the floor.

"I'm not crazy! You're crazy, shut up!"

Jackie's shirt was torn revealing her bra and a clump of Donna's hair was still entangled in her fingers, she could hear Hyde trying to stifle his laughter and her anger reignited, she remembered the Karate classes she had gone to and unleashed pure aggression on Donna, flipping them again so that she was on Donna's back, pressing the blondes face into the carpet. Hyde had abandoned his position at the stairs and was standing in front of the two shocked by Jackie's strength.

"How did you do that?"

"I have rage blackouts, get me some rope or something would you?"

Using the belt from Hyde's pants Jackie secured her prisoner to the stairs, gaffer tape placed firmly across her mouth, cutting off the steady flow of threats.

"That was so badass"

He had managed to keep the shock from his voice but the lust he felt came through anyway, increasing with each step the small pixie made as she paced, her eyes flashed across to his telling him to shut his pie hole, he thoughtfully complied.

"You can't do this, I forbid it. Forbid! I will not let you follow Eric to Africa get bitten by a bug get some gross disease lose all your fingers and toes and die!"

She came to a stop, standing in front of Donna careful to stay far enough away to avoid her kicking legs.

"Think about it, you don't want this, you don't want to be the girl who follows her boyfriend to Africa! You want to be strong, independent; I am woman and all that other lesbian feminist crap"

The stairs creaked as Donna pulled at her restraints, pure unadulterated fury pouring out of her eyes to Jackie.

"This isn't you! Donna I love you but you have never actually thought things through, you just go with your gut and I'm really starting to think your gut has shit for brains! Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Mismatched eyes searched green ones, sighing at what wasn't there. Jackie breathed deeply coming towards Donna and removing her restraints, pausing as she reached for the tape, she hesitated, her teeth chewing on her much abused lips.

"Just tell me one thing"

Her hands rested on Donna's, gripping them, begging her to understand.

"_Hey, hey_

_Did you ever think _

_There might be another way_

_To just feel better, _

_Just feel better about today"_

Donna's pulled away from Jackie, rolling her eyes as she pushed past the smaller girl in her haste to get up the stairs.

"_On no_

_If you never have _

_To turn and go away_

_you might feel better,_

_might feel better if you stay_

_yeah, yeah _

_I bet you haven't heard _

_A word I've said_

_Yeah, yeah_

_If you've had enough _

_Of all your trying_

_Just give up _

_The state of mind you're in _

_If you want to be somebody else,  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind"_

Jackie jumped in front of the door, blocking Laura from entering. She frowned at her friend and poked her in the chest, propelling her backwards a few steps into Hyde who held her steady as Jackie stood in front of her. _  
_

"_Hey, hey  
Have you ever danced in the rain  
Or thanked the sun  
Just for shining- just for shining  
Or the sea?  
Oh no- take it all in  
The world's a show  
And yeah, you look much better,  
Look much better when you glow_

_yeah, yeah _

_I hope you have heard every word I've said_

_Yeah, yeah_

_If you've had enough _

_Of all your trying_

_Just give up _

_The state of mind you're in _

_If you want to be somebody else,  
If you're tired of fighting battles with yourself  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind_

_Change your mind_

_Ooh, ooh yeah_

_Ooh, ooh yeah"_

Donna slumped against Hyde as the bathroom door creaked open and Eric's rumpled hair and blood shot eyes peered out.

"_Hey, hey_

_What ya say_

_We both go and seize the day_

_cause what's your hurry?_

_What's your hurry anyway?_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I hope you heard every word I've said_

_Yeah, yeah_

_You had enough of all your trying_

_Just give up the state of mind you're in _

_If you want to be somebody else,  
If you're tired of losing battles with yourself  
If you want to be somebody else  
Change your mind _

_Change you mind_

_Change your mind_

_Change your mind_

_Ooh, ooh yeah- you're out of your mind_

_Ooh, ooh yeah- you're out of your mind_

_Ooh, ooh yeah- just lose your mind_

_Ooh, ooh yeah"_

Jackie's small fingers pulled at the corners of the tape that covered Donna's mouth, wincing at the sharp squeal of pain that escaped the red head's lips, not even noticing her friend's green eyes widen as she took in the diamond that sat prominently on her left hand. Turning to leave, she was stopped by a hand clamping down on her shoulder, engulfing it. Jackie's eyes widened as Donna's other hand grabbed at her small left one, her mind was a flurry of images and words struggling to be spoken, only two managed to make it out.

"Steven, Run!"

Eric scratched his head, the blanket he was wrapped in falling below his waist.

"What just happened?"

***

Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me! And mucho gracias to all those who have been reviewing my midnight inspiration _Jumping The Shark_, there is love. Okay this chappie's song is _Change Your Mind_ courtesy of the most excellent Sister Hazel. Keep on Keepin' On…


	12. Be With You

**Chapter 12**

**DISCLAIMER: It's my birthday but I didn't get the TV rights as a present *SIGH* I still own nothing ******

*******

If the situation weren't so tense Hyde might have laughed at the absurdity of it. One minute Jackie was going postal on Donna about following Eric to Africa and then Donna is screaming at Jackie over getting engaged. When those words left Donna's mouth Eric fainted, banging his head on the door jam on his way down splitting open his eye brow, as Donna leant to check on him Hyde and Jackie had made their escape, not stopping until the El Camino was in their own private place far away from prying eyes and ears.

"Is it just me or have these been a really long two days?"

Hyde grunted in reply as he fiddled with the radio, Jackie was seated on the back of the El Camino wrapped in his jacket, twirling her ring around her finger as she contemplated just what she had gotten herself into. Hugging herself under the jacket she continued to babble.

"A really violent, hospital bound two days"

The el Camino creaked as Hyde pulled himself up, Jackie leaning into him, shivering even with his heavy jacket weighing her down.

"Jacks"

She tilted her head upwards trying to peer under his glasses; his mouth had formed the slightest of curves that she could recognise as a smile, no matter how small.

"Yeah?"

It came out as more of a breath than anything, her breath just hitting his face.

"Shut up"

For once those words leaving his mouth were not meant with malice, yet still she scowled, poking her tongue out at him before turning her head away. He laughed silently as Jackie pouted and made a show of not facing him.

"Do you remember when Forman and Donna caught us making out in the basement?"

She didn't answer; intent on ignoring him.

"Forman called you Yoko, Donna was freaking out worse than Fez when the vending machine at school took his money"

Her foot tapped out a beat on the flat bed, too erratic to be anything more than a nervous habit. Her shoulders had stiffened slightly; just enough for him to now her interest was piqued. His fingers weaved through her mussed locks pulling them away from her neck where he dropped a gentle kiss, watching in fascination as small goose bumps rose where his lips had just brushed.

"We bailed on them and drove out here, you were babbling, you were upset, hurt by how Donna demanded you tell Kelso when she never did that when he cheated on you. You said it wasn't fair, it wasn't her business."

She shivered when he placed another kiss at the nape of her neck, moving agonizingly slowing across her shoulder. Her lips parted and she spoke softly,

"You said life wasn't fair, that they didn't know what it was like to find someone who understood without even needing to try"

She turned, resting on her knees her hands on Hyde's shoulders.

"And then you told me that if I ever told anyone what you said you would deny everything. Then you kissed me on the tip of my nose"

He coughed trying to cover the slight blush that he could feel rising on his cheeks, how she could get him to do all those things was not such a mystery, he wanted to. Small and delicate, his doll he felt the urge to protect, to love. He kissed her on the tip of the nose without even thinking, just knowing that this small gesture would cause her to smile and wrap her arms around him. The radio played in the background softly and Jackie pulled back, her hands still on his shoulders.

"Just like that. Then that song played"

His own hands slid down to her waist pulling her to his lap, their fingers now laced together. She stared right into his eyes, not scared to meet his own gaze as his soft voice whisper quiet flew into her ears.

"_Hold on little girl_

_Show me what he's done to you_

_Stand up little girl_

_A broken heart can't be that bad_

_When it's through it's through_

_Fate betwixt the both of you_

_Come on baby come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it to_

_Waiting on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you _

_Build up your confidence_

_So you can be on top for once_

_Wake up who cares about little boys that talk too much_

_I've seen it all go down_

_The game of love was all rained out_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it to_

_Waiting on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_Why be alone when we can be together baby_

_You can make my life worthwhile_

_I can make you start to smile_

_When it's through it's through_

_Fate betwixt the both of you_

_Come on baby come on over_

_Let me be the one to show you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it to_

_Waiting on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you_

_Deep inside I hope you feel it to_

_Waiting on a line of greens and blues_

_Just to be the next to be with you_

_Just to be the next to be with you" _

Jackie's eyes were shiny with tears, the happy kind. Her face was snuggled against his chest, moulded perfectly for her to fit there. They were like two puzzle pieces, made to fit each other.

"Then you drove me home, it was dark out and you waited until the light was on in my room before driving away, I sat at my window and wished you hadn't"

His fingers gripped hers more tightly, his chin rested lightly atop her messy hair, her breathing soft and sleepy. He would never admit that he loved her voice when it was thick with sleep, tantalisingly soft and sexy.

"I always wished you'd stay"

From somehow high above a light shone down on Steven J. Hyde and a real smile broke out across his face. Jackie felt herself being hoisted in the air and twirled while Steven laughed triumphantly, well that was what it sounded like to her, most people would think of it as an evil cackle.

"Put me down you idiot!"

The flatbed didn't even move as Hyde sat Jackie on it, they were almost eye level, Hyde leaning in, with a hand on either side of her small body.

"I think I just found the answer to all our problems"

***

Eric had forgotten how much he loved Donna's red hair, forgotten until it filled his vision when his eyes opened, his forehead sticky and hot.

"Don't move your mum will kill you if you get blood on the carpet"

The metallic scent of blood flew into his nostrils reminding him of old nickels, he blanched, the sight of blood almost always made him vomit. The cloth was deliciously cool against his forehead, Donna wiped gently at the blood, dabbing it with something that stung, wincing as she did.

"Are you alright?"

She had her back turned, putting away the bandaid and bottles under the sink. Eric's head felt like a lollipop on a stick, just like Jackie always told him.

"What are you doing here Donna?"

His voice was cold, not angry or hurt, just cold, Donna flinched.

"I wanted to talk"

She sounded small, her voice coming out hollow.

"What's there left to say? Did you remember thing for your list of my screw ups?"

It was moments like these he really wished he had mastered the Zen that Hyde used with ease; he lived with his emotions written across his face.

"I'm sorry Eric. I'm just so confused. Everything is changing but I'm not and I blamed you. I shouldn't have, you're the good thing in my life"

Her fingers brushed his wrist, grasping them tightly. He felt sick, his eyes closed, shoulders drooped, the very image of a defeated man.

"I really wish I could just throw up my hands, make some stupid joke and spend the next few hours kissing every inch of your body but I can't. You meant what you said before and we shouldn't be together until you get over it"

Eric thought he could actually feel his foot enter his mouth as the words left them. He could taste the rubbery soul of his shoe and the tang of the leather. His eyes opened slowly barely able to register the hand flying towards his face until it connected. His head swung back into the door, and the angry steps of Donna thumped down the stairs as his cheek throbbed.

"At least I'm already in the bathroom this time"

***

Hey I'm still here…I've been getting back into Roswell lately and have spent many an hour having lusty wrong thoughts about Max/Michael/Alex, I love them all. In fact I find the relationship between Michael/Maria eerily similar to Hyde/Jackie, if I feel inspired I may write a small humorous (to me) X-Over. Somehow I can already envision Michael and Hyde bonding over bowling and complaining about their chicks! Okay so this song belong to Mr. Big= _To Be With You_, I as always highly recommend listening to it because it rocks so very much!


	13. Fragile

**Chapter 13**

**DISCLAIMER: The ownership of That 70's Show falls to Carsey-Werner ergo I assign the blame of the atrocity of Season 8 and Sam to them…as Rove would say "What The…?" **

*******

Kelso sat on the couch, his arms taking up the extra space on either side of him, Fez perched on the lawn chair staring petulantly at the TV, annoyed at being banished to the basement. No one had been down to yell at them in over an hour, they had heard screams and the kitchen door open several times but it was only the screech of tyres ten minutes later were heard did they come out. The kitchen was empty and the garage door closed, the Vista Cruiser was missing and as was the el Camino, they were safe. Pushing forward into the living room Fez stopped smelling the air before gasping.

"Girl's were fighting in here, I can smell it"

Kelso's neck arched slightly as he sniffed the air hesitantly moving forward, he fell to his knees clumsily trying to keep his arms steady.

"I think you're right, Fez" Kelso felt his leg muscles tighten and his stomach fall.

"Do you feel that?"

His words were barely more than a whisper, two small pink circles infused the tanned boys cheeks and sweat peaked at his head,

"Feel what? I feel nothing"

The hair on the back of Kelso's neck was prickling, of dread, anticipation.

"I've got a bad feeling little buddy"

Fez's black hair was now matted through with sweat, seeping into the collar of his shirt, a stabbing pain beginning in his abdomen.

"You are right, something is coming, something bad"

His fingers clutched his stomach and Kelso shook his head.

"I told you not to eat that stuff! God Fez, just because its candy flavoured doesn't make it candy! I learnt that the hard way!"

His nostrils flared in indignation, his lower lip trembling. Kelso laughed at the sight, not too dissimilar to Mr. Ed.

"I'm leaving now you bastard, good luck feeding yourself! Good day!"

Fez's hand was already pulling the door open when Kelso started to reply, the words dying in his mouth as a familiar blonde stared into the house in confusion.

"Laurie?"

"Hey hubby, miss me?"

The loud thud of a body falling vibrated through the house followed closely by the rumble of feet on the stairs. Kitty knelt beside Fez fanning him with a book while Eric watched from the top of the stairs, contempt for his sister etched in his face.

"This is the worst day ever"

***

Jackie awoke slowly, her eyes crusty with sleep and her lashes stuck together. Her pillow was stained with yesterday's make up and her teeth felt like they were covered in grime. Two arms held her securely to a bare chest, two legs entwined with her own, she wanted to frown, to grumble at how he had managed to weasel his way into sharing her bed but the look on his face stopped her. He was smiling, not smirking, not sneering, just smiling, innocently. His hair was messy and some of her make up was rubbed across his cheek, making her giggle.

"Stop staring at me while I sleep"

His arms stopped her from jumping at his voice, Jackie scowled softly at him, his eyes still closed, his body not moving.

"You watch me sleep"

One eye peeked up, the smile from his face gone, replaced with a thin line.

"I do not, you can't prove it, I deny everything"

"Okay Nixon"

Her fingers continued making patterns across his stomach, pulling lightly at the hair; it was as natural to her as breathing, her long nails raking back and forth. His breathing was becoming hitched and Jackie smiled triumphantly.

"Are you going to tell me your brilliant plan now?"

Hyde flipped over her, grabbing her hands and pinning them down, leaning down so he could trace his lips up her collarbone, pausing at her ear.

"Not a chance princess"

Rolling back over he placed his hands behind his head startled by the kick to his side which sent him sprawling from the bed. Jackie's face appeared over the side, her hair falling down around her in sleep mussed curls.

"You sure about that Steven?"

One arm rolled lazily off the bed, fingers brushing the ground; very carefully Hyde gripped her fingers in his own and pulled her down on top of him.

"Pretty certain"

***

Silence descended over the Forman kitchen, Red was glaring daggers at Kelso who was currently being fed waffles by Laurie, Eric was also watching them likening the scene to a car crash, he just couldn't look away. In the middle of the table Kitty placed more waffles before sitting down, her eyes glancing between her son, daughter and husband.

"Laurie, sweetie we didn't really get a chance to talk last night, not that we aren't glad you're home but what are you doing here?"

Laurie looked down, her hair bouncing when she looked to Red, a fake smile pulling at her face.

"A daughter needs an excuse to come and see her Daddy?"

Red smiled at his daughter and patted her hand, wincing when he felt Kitty's foot collide with his shin, she's been spending too much time with Jackie. She nodded at Laurie and he groaned, woman can't live with them, end sentence.

"Well honey, we haven't seen you in a year, we're just worried about you sweetheart. We never did hear back after you started working for that Carmine fellow at that place, you never did mention what exactly the job was"

"The oldest profession in the world Red" Eric snorted still unable to look away even as Laurie sneered at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be one of the starving kids in Africa?" She snapped back, jamming the fork into Kelso's mouth, his eyes watering with pain.

"Laurie cut the crap" Kitty's voice rang out over the mutterings of her children, her eyes piercing holes in her husband who kept his own mouth closed, his eyes focused downwards at the morning paper. "What's his name and how much will it cost us?"

"Mummy, I'm shocked- Oh hell, you remember when I married Fezzie? Well it turns out that marriage wasn't so legal; who knew Vegas weddings were legit?" Laurie laughed it off while Kelso's face paled.

"What do you mean, legit?"

Laurie's laugh slowed to a nervous giggle.

"Remember spring break of freshman year when my friends and I were fundraising for the needy in the desert?"

Eric scooted his chair back as he began to snort just missing a kick to his shin from his mother and father.

"Well we were in Vegas and one night I got married! But Daddy you have to believe me, I had no idea it was legal, I thought it was fake like man walking on the moon!"

Kitty rolled her eyes, her head shaking as she walked to the sink.

"You, of all the, Lord, I'll be in bed"

A bottle of wine clutched between her hands Kitty disappeared from the kitchen.

"Gee Laurie it sure is swell having you back" Eric reached down for the last waffle screaming out in pain when Laurie's fork jammed into the back of his hand.

"Oops"

***

Fez had been in a state of hyperactivity for hours, at first Donna thought he was speaking in his native tongue until she caught the words She-Devil and liquorice coated whore. She had been curled up in bed listening to Sad FM when Fez had burst into her room and climbed into her closet seeking solace in smelling her clothes.

"Fez please just come out of the closet" Donna's eyes widened at the sentence "I always thought when I said that it would be under different circumstances"

Sniffle, gasp and sob.

"I don't even get a good day?"

The door to her closet slowly slid open and a puffy cheeked Fez latched himself to Donna, his face rubbing against her chest, a fact she tried to ignore.

"Laurie's home"

Fez fell to the ground with a thud as Donna's arms dropped to her sides.

"Now I will say good day!"

Stomping to the door he turned to Donna looking at her from under furrowed brows

"Please don't make me say good day"

***

The feeling of dread had not left the couple since leaving the relative safety of the Burkhardt mansion. Coming into the empty basement, the spoils of the past few days still remained; Jackie stepped around the furniture carefully exchanging uneasy glances with Hyde. His gaze shifted over her shoulder turning she stumbled back.

"When did Whore Barbie get here?"

"Nice to see you too Jackie, is your dad still in prison?"

"Yeah, he ran into your pimp he wanted me to tell you to get back to your street corner, and try charging a little more you're practically giving it away"

Hyde fought the urge to sit back and bask in the burn war between the two girls.

"Still with orphan boy? Can't do any better than a burn out with a bad fro?"

It was a blur, a slight growl from Jackie before she jumped, years of cheerleading propelling her small body at the blonde taking her down.

"No ones messes with my boyfriend!"

Laurie stood clutching a split lip, a chunk of hair missing, tears welling in her eyes before she flew back up the stairs.

"That was so badass"

Jackie smiled beatifically, walking to Hyde and placing her hand son his chest

"Still not going to tell me what your big idea is?"

"Not a chance"

***

Red stared forlornly at his wife, unmoving sheathed in pyjamas and a robe that had seen better days, balled up tissues decorated the bed and a half empty bottle of wine teetered on the bedside table.

"Come on Kitty, you can't stay in bed all day. Eric's still here, he's like another daughter, and you've still got Steven to mother"

It was a low blow, something that he wouldn't use unless absolutely necessary, he swore to himself, apologizing silently to the boy and girl who may as well be his own.

"Steven asked Jackie to marry him, they're engaged"

The lump that was once his life rolled overly slowly, her eyes bugging out slightly, suspicion coating them heavily,

"Are you lying to me Red Forman?"

The smile felt unnatural on his face but he refused to let his mouth form it's more comfortable frown.

"Of course not, they told me this morning. Cakes, china patterns, white dresses"

The smile on Kitty's face was anything but unnatural, her small hands clapped in glee

"Well I can't be in bed, I have so much to organize; they need an engagement party and you have to have a talk with Steven about the wedding night"

Red felt the satisfaction work it's way up his body, his eyes following Kitty as she listed everything that needed to be done all thoughts of their daughter the adulterer missing in action.

***

The pounding on the door wouldn't stop despite Eric's continued yells at them to stop

"I need the bathroom Point Dexter!"

He placed the pillow he had taken from his room over his head and curled into himself tighter, the cool of the bath oddly comforting.

"Get out little brother"

Eric yelped and grabbed at the blankets to cover him, dressed only in his underwear, Laurie smirked evilly wincing slightly at her cut lip.

"How did you get in here?"

She held the bobby pin in her hand victoriously before using it to poke him,

"Get out"

He glared at her, hair messy and face puffy.

"Tell me one thing Laurie. Why did you come back here?"

Not waiting for her answer he left the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him, the trail of his blanket caught in the jam before being forcibly pulled through ripping loudly. Black mascara marred her cheeks and Laurie looked miserably at herself.

"_Six thoughts at once can't focus on one_

_Seven days a week but my life has just begun_

_So caught in emotion than I'm overcome_

_As I'm falling down I come undone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong_

_Sometimes I feel so frail so small__  
__Sometimes I feel vulnerable__  
__Sometimes I feel a little fragile__  
__A little fragile__"_

Her hands shook slightly as she wiped at her face, tears mixing with soap._  
_

"_In six thousand years what will this mean__  
__Words from the heart or a melody__  
__So caught in emotion and I'm overcome__  
__As I'm falling down I come undone___

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone__  
__Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong__  
__Sometimes I feel nothing at all__  
__Sometimes I feel vulnerable__  
__Sometimes I feel a little fragile__  
__A little fragile__"_

Steadying herself she redid her make up pulling her hair into a pony tail, at least she looked fine from the outside.

"_If people can see right through my eyes__  
__Like an open door that I can't disguise__  
__I won't be afraid from the tears I cry__  
__I'll not run I'll not hide this is how I feel inside__  
__A little fragile__  
__A little fragile___

_Sometimes I feel like I'm alone__  
__Sometimes I feel like I'm not that strong__  
__Sometimes I feel so frail so small__  
__Sometimes I feel vulnerable__  
__Sometimes I feel a little fragile"_

Pushing open the door she walked down the hallway pausing at Eric's door for a moment. She shook her head and disappeared down the stairs. It's not like he cared anyway.

***

Another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it!


	14. If You Leave

**Chapter 14**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**If I was rich enough to own the rights to this show, Buffy, Angel, Firefly, Roswell, Studio 60 and Dark Angel would still be on air and Reality TV would not exist, alas, my beautiful vision will never be fulfilled. Oh and in case you are wondering Buffy would be with Angel of course :D**

*******

Fez was not a large man, in fact he was a tiny foreigner and yet it had still taken another hour to get Fez to move from her bed, and that was only because she heaved him over her shoulder and dropped him down the stairs. Crumpled at the bottom she was now trying to coax Fez into speaking in English and going to the Formans to face Laurie.

"Pumpkin do you want Daddy to have a big boys talk with Fez here?"

She shuddered involuntarily the vision of her Dad trying to teach Fez about Tantra and all that other crap he and Midge had been into.

"That's ok Dad, I can handle this"

Cursing the Forman household once more she looked down at Fez who was sucking nervously on his thumb, something that on anyone else would be cause for concern but for Fez barely raised an eyebrow.

"Fez get your ass over to the Formans and talk to your wife!"

Her dad's head came through the kitchen door, shiny with sweat, a tell tale sign he recently spoken to Red, her father perspired when afraid.

"Actually honey about that…"

***

Kelso was glowering at the newly reunited couple, Jackie was squished against Hyde's chest her whole frame shaking with laughter.

"Laurie's been married twice? And she's never actually got the divorce? She's a bigamist!"

Even Hyde was now laughing his glasses doing little to hide his face which was smiling sardonically. Kelso just continued to glare at the couple.

"No she's not, she married Fez and he's foreign!"

The laughter waned slightly before the two began sputtering again this time their eyes looked on their plaster encased friend who knew they were laughing at him.

"Bigamy Michelle not Bigotry"

Kelso tried to angle his body so that it faced away from his two friends but the casts made it impossible sending the two into another fit, Jackie clutching her stomach which had begun to hurt. Sobering quickly Jackie looked down at the ring on her finger, her mind working quickly, pieces sliding together to create a whole.

"Wait if she was already married doesn't that mean that she and Fez weren't really married and his green card is invalid?"

Jackie giggles through her words waiting for Hyde to correct her, her gaze flickered over to Kelso who seemed to either be ignoring them or very interested by the basement door, with him you never knew.

"Steven, Michael, will one of you please say something"

Her hair flicked Hyde's face as her head jerked between the two of them.

"Did he knock you up?"

Nostrils flared, fists clenched and teeth tightened.

"No dumbass"

Hyde snarled glancing at Jackie quickly for confirmation earning a jab at his elbows for his efforts.

"Well what other reason could there be for not one but two of my exes choosing someone other than me as husbands?"

Jackie's eyes fluttered closed and she shook her head slightly, leaning into Hyde.

"Remind me again why I haven't sewn your mouth shut?"

"Pure entertainment value"

The basement door banged open and Donna, half dragging, half carrying a very dishevelled Fez answered as she plopped onto the couch. She stared straight ahead ignoring both the heap at her feet and the couple beside her.

"So what are we going to do about the giant crapola sundae that is our life?"

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

A thick layer of smoke hung around the basement and the five friends were in various states of panic, mellow and what appeared gluttony.

"Kelso stop trying to eat through the plaster"

"I'm going to have to go to my homeland and eat a duck"

"I still need to kill the creepy and unnatural twosome"

"Including the beak and feet!"

The conversation began to lap over each other as Jackie and Donna began to argue over the engagement, Kelso continued gnawing at his plaster cast and Fez babbled about whatever the hell he babbled about. Hyde's head felt like it was doing an extreme exorcist, his eyes flitting past his friends their images blurring together.

"You're my best friend you stupid lumberjack be happy for me!"

"Not when you're making a mistake!"

The images began to slow his eyes able to make out shapes, colours, a tall red headed shape and a much smaller brunette one.

"Donna's only upset because she's still pissed about Forman running from their wedding, its misplaced anger brought forth from the stress of Africa"

Two other shapes came into focus before Hyde realised it had been him that had contributed the last few words to the conversation.

***

"You have got to stop letting Hyde watch Donahue."

The two girls had escaped from the basement leaving the boys to finish the circle; neither had felt too inclined to continue following Hyde's smoke induced insight.

"Well he did raise a point Donna; you said you were still pissed about the un wedding. If you want to be with Eric and let's face it after four years I think we all know the answer to that one, you have to let it go."

Donna stared back at Jackie her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Okay, **you** have got to stop watching Donahue with Hyde"

"Oh please, come on Donna if I can get over Steven sleeping with a nurse I think you can get over Eric realizing you two weren't ready to be married and bailing on your wedding. I mean sure he could have told you but he's scrawny, he was probably worried about you would do. I mean you could have squashed him with your huge feet or eaten his hand like a praying mantis."

Donna swatted Jackie's shoulder as though she was an annoying fly the scowl on her face etching in deeper. Jackie's words echoed those she had heard from Eric the day before, this must be what going mad feels like. Her ears were buzzing slightly and it took her minutes to realise that Jackie was still mid-rant.

"…You can't just go into your relationship without talking things out first. I made Steven tell me everything when he proposed, I didn't know whether to kiss him or jab him in the eye! You have to talk to him Donna, not apologize or make excuses, talk even if it kills you which most of the time it feels like it will. If I can get Steven to talk to me about his feelings then I think you can get your boy to do that same."

The babbling slowed and Jackie's mouth miraculously closed, a look of shiny satisfaction glittering in her eyes.

"Hyde talked about his feelings?"

The small clog collided with Donna's shin before she even saw the leg move.

"My god it's like talking to a brick wall…or worse Eric!"

The front door slammed behind her but the shrill voice carried outside to Donna, the shrillness intermingled with a gruffness that was accompanied by heavy foot steps. The door creaked open once more and Hyde's head poked out.

"I have not now nor will I ever talk about feelings, they are an alien concept created by Hallmark designed to sell greeting cards"

The monologue was delivered with his trademark Zen but this time Donna wasn't fooled by the scowl, her face transformed into a small smile and she nodded at Hyde.

"Whatever Hyde."

If there was hope for Hyde and Jackie anything was possible.

***

Awkward. This was a word that Eric was very familiar with, it was his middle name, defined certain areas of his life and was currently what the kitchen of the Forman household was. Kelso had been banished to the basement for this lunch with Fez and Laurie there to fed him, Eric had not been so lucky. His only solace being whatever pain he was feeling Hyde must be in one hundred times over, he was seated next to Mrs. Forman who was lecturing him and Jackie on the importance of marriage, even Jackie looked pained and she lived for this crap.

"…are able to come to me and Red with any questions at all. Steven honey if you need any help at all with anything, especially of a _private_ nature just asks Red I'm sure he will be glad to help you."

Horror washed over the faces of both Hyde and Red, it was scarlet like anger but not hot, Eric's face was also red but more from choking on his sandwich from laughing more than from anything else.

"When is the wedding date? There is still so much we have to organize, like an engagement party and your wedding shower Jackie. Steven have you told WB yet?"

Still stricken Red left the table without another word heading outside, the garage door banging shut behind him. Hyde having seen his opportunity to escape had seized Jackie's hand and pulled her upright, squished into his side.

"Actually Mrs. Forman we're going to see WB now to tell him about the wedding and another surprise I have for Jackie." He paused glaring at his childhood friend "Whatever the hell you are thinking Forman, don't."

Jackie had perked up immediately and was edging towards the door.

"Is this about your brilliant idea you wont tell me about?"

She asked the question innocently her fingers trailing up his arm leaving goose bumps in their wake, he shuddered before answering.

"If I say yes will you shut your trap and get in the car?"

The small pixie of a girl nodded coyly and he groaned.

"Yes."

After two years he should have been prepared for the squeal that followed but still he jumped slightly before picking her up and hoisting her over the shoulder depositing her in the El Camino before peeling out of the driveway his wheels screeching from the burn he left in their wake.

***

The ride into Chicago had been what Hyde expected; painful. Jackie had spent much of the time alternating between demanding to know what he was hiding and when that didn't work torturing him into telling her. He had been close to breaking when Jackie had finally given up in a huff choosing to stare out the window the radio tuned to some God awful station. Each time his hand inched towards the little dial he had been slapped, Jackie had twisted her engagement ring so that it scraped against him each time; he stopped when it drew blood.

"Son, what are you doing here? Who's in charge of the store?"

Hyde froze as he shook his father's hand, he had a vague recollection of leaving Leo to close up but that had been three days ago, anything was possibly by now.

"Donna's filling in, she needed something to get over the fact that her boyfriend loves starving children and lightsabers more than her" Jackie lied blatantly, her hand squeezing Hyde's. WB nodded as he sat back down in his chair Jackie and Hyde sitting down opposite, Jackie as always perched on his lap.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this, oh yes there is I'm getting married"

WB looked frozen, Hyde was tempted to lean over and poke him but he remained seated. After a few minutes, WB breathed in deeply.

"How far along is she?"

Jackie shot up her hands on her hips, chin jutting out angrily.

"Excuse me do I look pregnant to you?"

WB laughed loudly coming to lean against the front of his desk.

"I like this one. She's got spunk"

"Yeah she's a real spitfire alright" Hyde muttered earning another scratchy slap.

"I guess I'm just confused, I distinctly recall a phone call from the not to recent past in which my very drunken son denounced to me the various ways in which The Man uses marriage to con individuals into a lifetime of servitude. Then you mumbled something about a mountain and then all I could hear was snoring and the imperial march being belched."

Jackie's small hands clenched into fists, her nails creating little crescent moons in her palms, Hyde looked at her, perhaps in guilt but most likely I fear.

"I was drunk but let me assure you I was stone cold sober when I proposed."

WB raised his hands in mock defeat, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order; where did I put my wallet…"

Jackie squealed in spite of herself, the little rich girl inside of her wanting to come out to play, or shop. Hyde rose to his feet, stopping his father.

"Actually I had a different idea."

He pretended he didn't hear Jackie muttering next to him focusing instead on his father's curious face.

"Just a warning you might want to cover your ears in a minute, but I was wondering if the offer still stands about you buying me a house?"

True to his warning both Hyde and WB instinctively covered their ears when Jackie's happy squeals turned into excited shrieks. Hyde's hand reluctantly came down when Jackie threw her arms around him, jumping up and down.

"I'm guessing I can't exactly say no now huh?"

WB reached into his jacket the tinkling of keys alerting them to what he was grabbing. He tossed them to Hyde hugging both he and Jackie to him quickly.

"Tell Red thanks for the heads up and he was right. Jackie's face was priceless."

One hand skilfully covering Jackie's mouth before she could insult his father, Hyde backed out of the room, yelling out thanks as they left.

***

Eric was still laughing when he walked down the stairs, the looks of pain and sheer terror that were evident on Jackie and Hyde's face had made his day, maybe even year. He had not expected to find Donna watches with morbid fascination as Laurie fed Kelso, Fez watching on in what looked like envy. Fully intending to run back up the stairs he groaned when he felt his ankle twist and he tumbled the rest of the way down landing somewhat painfully against the washing machine.

"Hey Eric did you have a nice vacation?"

Fez snickered to himself pleased with his burn; Donna rolled her eyes and contemplated correcting him on the vernacular, eh who can be bothered. Kelso and Laurie hadn't looked up, she was currently feeding him yoghurt using just her fingers, it could be worse and at least this time she still had her top on.

"Eric, do you think we could talk?"

His head throbbed, the corner of the machine leaving a nice red mark on his forehead. He nodded leading the way to his room; this was one conversation he would prefer not have an audience for. The door firmly closed behind them Donna sat on the bed, Eric remained at the door his ear pressed against it. She watched in silence, after a few minutes had passed he pulled the door open to reveal a guilty Fez holding a glass. The foreigner stared at the couple before running away without saying a word. The door closed behind them once more Donna started to speak.

"Savour this moment Eric because it will never come again; you were right."

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you, could you repeat that?"

Ah, his sense of humour was returning, this was a good sign.

"Everything has been so weird these last few weeks. I mean there was the whole Jackie and Hyde saga and then Kelso with the body cast, you with Africa and now Laurie's back and Fez' might not get to keep his green card. It just kind of makes everything that I've been so pissed over seem trivial you know?"

Eric only nodded for once keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"I can't stay mad at you about the wedding, I know we were both idiots to think we could go through with it, I mean a trailer what the hell was I thinking? As for Africa I think I have a valid reason to be pissed about you signing up without telling me but I get it, I don't like it but I get it. I'm not stupid I know that we have issues to work out but I don't see how the hell we can do that with you halfway across the world. I need you here; I didn't go to college because I couldn't see my life without you in it. I still can't and I really don't want to. We need you here Eric, who knows what could happen with you gone."

Surprisingly she wasn't crying, her fingers shook as she reached for his hand, holding it tightly in her own. She breathed deeply staring into his eyes knowing she had to say the last of her piece.

"_If you leave_

_Don't leave now _

_Please don't take my heart away_

_Promise me just one more night_

_Then we'll go our separate ways_

_We always had time on our side_

_Now it's fading fast_

_Every second, every moment_

_We've got to make it last_

_I touch you once, I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd still be friends someday"_

His fingers felt slack clasped in her own, his hand slipped away from hers. She wasn't sitting on the bed anymore but kneeling in front of him, a position that would look quite odd to anyone who would burst in.

"_If you leave I won't cry_

_I won't waste a single day_

_But if you leave don't look back_

_I'll be running the other way_

_Seven years went under the bridge_

_Like time was standing still_

_Heaven knows what happens now_

_You've got to say you will_

_I touch you once, I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd meet again someday"_

He wasn't looking at her anymore, his eyes drifting around the room at anywhere but her. Her hands ached to grab his face and force his eyes on hers.

"_I touch you once, I touch you twice_

_I won't let go at any price_

_I need you now like I needed you then_

_You always said we'd meet again someday"_

She felt dizzy, her hands once again sought out Eric's to comfort her, like an instinct, it was as natural as breathing.

"Don't leave Eric"

***

**I haven't abandoned you all, I am very much still writing this story, it is nearing its completion and I hope to have it done very soon as I have a new story bouncing around, look out for a sneak peek in a coming chapter. Anyways all credits for this beautiful song go to OMD although the version in this chapter is by Nada Serf, check it out the track is killer! Love to you all and a very MERRY CHRISTMAS, I know what I want but somehow I don't think I'll find him wrapped under my tree…**


	15. Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I am now the proud owner of diamond earrings but alas the rights to this still elude me… **

*******

Eric was stunned into silence for the second time in as many days. His mind was blank, his eyes locked on the anxious ones of his favourite red head. The time had past into that awkward stage where he really needed to say something; in his mind he could practically hear the crickets chirping and tumbleweed rolling between the two of them. His fingers were tightly interwoven with Donnas' and he couldn't find the will to let hers go.

"My head hurts, pick an option Donna! First you break up with me! Then you said you wanted to come to Africa with me and now you want me to stay here? Do you even know what you really want Donna, or do you just want to be with me because it's safe and easy?"

Her fingers kneaded into his hand, pinching at the nerves. He could literally feel her annoyance at his words; eloquence had never been his strong suit.

"You are such a dill hole Eric Forman. Remove your head from your ass, think for a minute and then talk to me!"

His palm felt cold and her hair whipped his face when she turned away from him roughly. He really did have a knack for screwing things up even worse.

"I want to believe you Donna-"

"Then believe me! What do I have to do to prove that I love you and I want to be with you? Stay home from college? Want to marry you? Love you? Because you see I did all that, and I'd still do all that. Would you?"

Ice, that's exactly how he felt, like ice was cutting through him. Sharp and cold and entirely unpleasant, what was it about this girl that made all reasoning void?

"If you think I wouldn't, why are you even bothering? What is the point of driving me to crazy? Maybe Hyde's right and this is all just bullshit"

"Yeah well Hyde and Jackie are picking out China patterns so I doubt he would still consider all of this as bullshit. So what's the real reason you're so scared?"

Challenging his manhood had always been a sure bet. Even though he knew it was a trap he couldn't help himself from replying.

"You, I'm scared of you Donna. Of what happens the next time you realise that just by being with me I'm holding you back. What happens the next time you leave, and decide not to come back?"

His voice broke slightly as the words spewed from his mouth, sometimes he really did think he suffered from verbal diarrhoea. In this case the explosive kind.

"I've tried that Eric, didn't work too good, in fact it kind of sucked badly."

She huffed in frustration, her words seemingly going unheard. Her feet were begging her to pace the small room, the left itching to kick at something. Her head on the other hand was screaming at her to run out the door. But for once she ignored every voice coming at her. Sitting next to the boy she had known for the better part of her life she turned her head and locked on his eyes, flickering with anxiety. Her breath came out in little noises and it struck her as a little scary that she was beginning to sound like Jackie when she was angry at Hyde. She had tried the talking thing, tried to reassure Eric but it hadn't worked. She leant forward, her lips pressing against Eric's, somewhat annoyingly Jackie's voice ringing in her ears.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

Donna was rubbing Jackie's back as she cried, it had been a long day and every minute she sat consoling Jackie was once less minute spent kicking Hyde's ass.

"How could he do this to me Donna? He was supposed to be my prince! He kissed me and I was alive, I know we said it was just a fling but I knew it was more than that. I could feel it in his kiss!"

She wanted to gag at Jackie's sugary words but she found herself unable to. The petite girl was sitting up determined, glaring at the photo of her and Hyde that she kept next to her bed.

"_Does he love me?_

_I wanna know!_

_How can I tell if he loves me so?" _

Donna watched her friend, her mind more fixated on inflicting pain to Hyde than catering to her friends' whim. Quite uninspired she replied.

"_Is it in his eyes?" _

Jackie looked at Donna slightly annoyed, she knew Hyde almost never showed his eyes, preferring to keep them hidden behind his glasses.

"_Oh no you'll be deceived!"_

Still not particularly caring Donna repeated herself, receiving murderous glares from her best friend.

"_Is it in his eyes?" _

With Donna still sitting on the bed, Jackie was for once taller than her, using her meanest glare she focused on Donna punctuating each word, one foot inching precariously closer to Donna's shin.

"_Oh no, he'll make believe_

_If you wanna know if he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss!" _

Donna rolled off the bed looking up at Jackie's menacing face before agreeing with her weakly.

"_That's where it is, oh yeah" _

She stood up wanting to regain some kind of control over her midget friend.

"_Or is it in his face?" _

Jackie's curls bounced as she shook her head, sneer still covering her face.

"_Oh no that's just his charm" _

Her voice didn't hold the same conviction as earlier.

"_Or in his warm embrace?" _

Arms crossed over chest, Jackie once again shook her head.

'_Oh no that's just his arms, _

_if you wanna know if he loves you so_

_It's in his kiss"_

Rolling her eyes Donna responded as she had earlier.

"_That's where it is"_

Blue and green eyes flashed with determination, Donna's less than enthused replies fuelling her anger.

"_Oh, oh, it's in his kiss" _

"_That's where it is" _

Once more the starry eyes Jackie stood before her, Fluffycakes clutched to her chest.

"_Oh oh oh, hug him and squeeze him tight__  
__And find out what you wanna know__  
__If it's love, if it really is__  
__It's there in his kiss"_

Donna hated herself right then, knowing that it was her responsibility to make sure Jackie didn't set herself up for further disappointment.

"_How bout the way he acts?" _

It was a low blow, she knew but it had to be said. Jackie merely shrugged it off.

"_Oh no, that's not the way__  
__And you're not listenin' to all I say__  
__If you wanna know if he loves you so__  
__It's in his kiss"_

Completely unconvinced Donna echoed her earlier replies, sarcasm seeping in.

"_That's where it is" _

Jackie clutched Fluffycakes to herself tighter, seeming to try and convince herself as well as Donna.

"_Oh yeah, it's in his kiss" _

"_That's where it is" _

Her eyes gleaming Donna tried once more to get through to Jackie.

"_How bout the way he acts?" _

Fluffycakes was thrown to the floor followed closely by the snotty tissue Jackie had clutched in her hand.

"_Oh no, that's not the way__  
__And you're not listenin' to all I say__  
__If you wanna know if he loves you so__  
__It's in his kiss" _

Something in Jackie's tone had changed; she really believed what she was saying. With slightly more conviction Donna replied.

"_That's where it is"_

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

As she broke away somewhat dazed Donna cursed under her breath.

"Damn Midget"

Eric looked confused, wondering what the devil had to do with anything, but rather than ask he simply mimicked Donna and placed his lips on hers.

***

He wondered if this was how it was supposed to be. She had married him, allowed him his green card and now it could all be taken away. Somehow when Donna had screamed, punched and threatened him into going to see Laurie the prospect of her breaking down into tears had never crossed his mind. He awoke slowly, the yellow walls of his apartment soothing, his bed was a twisted mess of sheets like always with one exception. A blonde woman was curled into them, and for once this woman hadn't needed an air pump.

"Ai, that was unexpected."

Laurie rolled over yawning; the thin sheet straining against her, Fez tightened his grip on his pillow placing it over his lap, beads of sweat forming at his hairline.

"Morning, Fezzie."

The greeting was not laced with sarcasm or malice; this caused Fez to sweat more profusely, his lip quivering in fear.

"This is bad. Mr. Red is going to kill me! I am definitely going to get a foot in the ass, and my ass is too beautiful to have a foot in it!"

Laurie yawned once more seemingly nonplussed at the foreigner spluttering next to her. Using her fingers she traced designs up and down his arm.

"Calm down Ali Baba, there is nothing wrong with a husband and wife having sex."

In his haste to move away from Laurie, Fez forgot his current state of undress jumping out of the bed and storming to the door.

"You are not my wife, you're a lying whore and I wish you to leave." He opened the door giving his best glare at her, "Now I must tell you, you selfish whore good day!"

Laurie stared at him from the bed, snorting with laughter. Fez flounced from the bedroom into the bathroom the door slamming shut behind him, the shower cranking to life loudly a few moments later. Laurie glanced around the room; her clothes littered the floor which was already covered with candy wrappers and magazines. Maybe she should just tell Fez the truth about everything. Stepping one foot out of the bed her face wrinkled as it encountered something sticky. _On second thoughts, maybe not. _

***

**Hi ya guys, Happy '09. Here's hoping this year doesn't suck quite as succinctly as last year! So here's chapter 15, I'm about 3 chapters away from finish. So as always enjoy and if you feel the need review. In fact that should be everyone's new years resolution- this year I will not lurk but review if I read anything. =)**

**PS- The song belong to people that are not me, the version I like is by Cher- the shoop, shoop song.**


	16. The Boys In Town

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with That 70s Show but I did just buy a bunch of new shoes (4 pairs, I need help) =)**

*******

He was partially deaf in his right ear. Nobody knew that, of course that could be because up until yesterday he had had perfect hearing. His ear had begun to hurt when they had left WB's office for the long drive back to Point Place; it had pounded that morning when he had pulled the El Camino into the driveway of the house, _their_ house. Actual blood trickled when Jackie saw the en suite and walk in closet bigger than his room at the Formans, hell it was almost bigger than the entire basement. Now lying on the plush carpet of their bedroom, Jackie listing carefully each item they would need to buy and where it would be placed, the deafness was more of a blessing than a curse.

***

625. That was how many steps there were between his apartment and the Forman house. Fez counted each one in his mind trying in vain to drown out Laurie.

"…I didn't even…who knew…Eric always said that…are you even listening to me? I'm trying to…what else can I…wish there…I guess…trying to say…I'm sorry!"

It was like talking to a brick wall, which she kind of was; Fez had entered the Forman home, slamming the door in Laurie's face. Her hand rested on the wood,

"I'm sorry".

***

Red stared, the feeling of shock leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Bob was sobbing into his hanky next to him while Kitty choked both Eric and Donna with hugs.

"I was finally, and now this?"

He could practically feel the remaining hairs on his head pull themselves out in frustration, poor little guys. He wanted to stand up, shake his head and yell at his son but there was something holding him back, actually is was a someone, a someone who had the power to make his life more miserable than it already was.

Fez opened and shut the door quickly stomping into the room his whole body shaking with what Red hoped was indignation, he was muttering under his breath not really noticing the five other people in the room. The door opened once more and Laurie rushed in, lipstick smeared on her teeth and her hair bigger than Farrah Fawcett's. Okay so maybe he was being a little too optimistic quite obviously there were three people who could make him more miserable.

"Fezzie, I was only helping the retard because he's your best friend! I don't care about him, I want to marry you again, you don't have to worry about a green card!"

Anger boiled under his skin and for once Red lived up to his name, the flush of his skin most distinctly a scarlet hue. From the direction of the stairs there was a huff of aggravation, and that was when all hell broke loose. Voices overlapped as Kelso, Fez and Laurie began screaming at each other. Donna was occupied with trying to pull herself and Eric from Kitty, Bob merely continued sobbing into his hanky about his baby. He was getting too old for this, he had felt more rested waiting for a Commie to slit his throat in Korea.

"Bob calm down, it's not like she's marrying the kettle head, they're going to college, in Kenosha, quit you're blubbering!"

The afro-tastic male, his forehead shiny with sweat blew his nose and came closer to Red his arms outreached which Red deftly stepped away from, his own arms reaching out for his wife.

"Eric's not going to Africa, I know you're happy but go speak to your daughter, she wants to marry the foreigner, AGAIN!"

His steely gaze flickered to the on again couple, Eric flinched under the feel of it while Donna squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"And you two go and get Kelso before the idiot breaks another bone and he's stuck here even longer."

He barked the orders just as he had all those years before only this time there were no troops who blindly followed his orders. His fingers felt rigid and his toes wiggled in his shoes, impatient at the lack of movement.

"NOW! Unless you want a… oh hell you know by now."

His eyes closed Red drew in deep breaths. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he twitched at the soft rustle of the carpet under shoes.

"Bob you better not still be there when I turn around."

***

He had only been half joking when he had suggested they go to the pound. He had never thought Donna would take his sarcastic comment as a real idea. But now that he sat on the high wooden fence watching as an awkward plaster encased Kelso rubbed faces with all the different dogs he could see why she had taken it seriously.

"It's a shame werewolves aren't real cause I'm thinking a she-wolf could be Kelso's perfect women."

Eric giggled at the image in his mind before grimacing at the one in front of him; a scraggly black dog had been licking from Kelso's chocolate ice cream cone, which he continued to eat.

"Well he already dated Laurie, how is that different?"

Eric chuckled trying to avert his eyes away from Kelso and the dog.

"What do you think happening over there anyway?"

Visions of Fez being torn limb from limb, a bloodied boot protruding from his ass, danced around his mind making him wince.

"Let's just say, it will make the battle on the death star look like care bears"

***

Fez had been silent for the last five minutes scrutinizing her from under lowered brows. He had listened in silence as Laurie told Kelso in what she believed to be a nice way to 'Go crawl under a girl and lie there twitching until they were done'. He had sat, mouth closed as both Red and Miss Kitty asked her repeatedly about her crazy idea of marrying him again.

"But why?"

The first two words he had said in what felt like eternity, the three sets of eyes swivelled to meet him; one kind, one anxious and one murderous.

"What Haji said"

Red's thumb jerked back indicating him, Laurie frowned a small sigh escaping her lips. She was going to have to tell them why she was here; the whole reason.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, when I figured all this out."

_*~*flashback*~*_

Laurie glared down at the trucker in distaste. This was so not what she had wanted to be doing, working as a waitress in some dive. Some of the regulars winked at her making her skin crawl with the memory of the hands that had touched her. She stiffened as the trucker's hand slapped her ass. Her eyes closed she bit down on her tongue trying to will herself to just keep walking.

"Come on honey, you spread your legs for all the others guys here why not me?"

She could almost hear the glass fall from her eyes, this was not meant to be her life, and it didn't have to be. Twirling around she stepped closer to the trucker, kicking his chair out with her foot.

"_I am thru with hanging around_

_With all the boys in town"_

Holding the beer sloshing with ice she smiled evilly, her eyes gleaming with malice as she dumped the cold beverage on his lap, throwing the glass at the table, it's shattered pieces flitting across the table towards him.

"_Now I want a man around_

_Get me out of here"_

She looks around the bar flinging her apron at the floor. The bouncer at the door leers at her as she tries in vain to push through to the outside. He looks her up and down, arms folded across his chest. Leaning back she slumps against the wall.

"_I am just a red brassiere_

_To all the boys in town_

_Put this bus in top gear_

_Get me out of here"_

The evil glint returns to her eyes as she remembers her house back home, specifically a spoilt midget with a penchant for boots and shins. Using her stiletto boot, Laurie slams her foot into the bouncers shin, throwing an elbow at his face when he keeled over before racing out backwards surveying her damage with satisfaction.

"_I must have been desperate_

_I must have been pretty low_

_I must have been desperate_

_I must have been pretty low"_

Her apartment is dingy; not so depressing that rats run to and fro but sad in that it doesn't look like anyone lives there. There are no photos, no personal mementos displayed on the walls or mantle, just clothes, shoes and the faint smell of cigarettes. In her bedroom Laurie is throwing her clothes into her suitcases, not bothering to fold them. In the bottom of the cupboard is a faded red leather bound book. She flicks through it scowling at the messages her yearbook contains. She throws it behind her not liking the memories.

"_I was always driving home_

_All the boys in the town_

_But they never telephoned_

_Get me out of here"_

Her bags are straining from the amount of things stuffed in them, a purple velvet bag no bigger than an apple falls out as Laurie tries to zip it shut. She grabs the worn bag, no longer soft and unravels the ribbons that close it, a tarnished ring falling into her palm.

"_I think they're pretty phoney_

_You're not like the rest_

_You've heard of matrimony_

_They've all flunked the test"_

She smiles as she slides the ring on her finger remembering just what had led to her marriage. Those memories were ruined by the inclusion of her flings around Point Place during the marriage.

"_I must have been desperate_

_I must have been pretty low_

_I must have been desperate_

_I must have been pretty low"_

Steaks of pink are entering the sky which Laurie watches through the grimy bus window as it drives through the nondescript scenery of Wisconsin. Her eyes flutter closed before snapping open.

"_Oh, I'm tired_

_Oh, I'm wired_

_Oh, I'm tired_

_Oh, I'm wired"_

The bus pulls into the Point Place depot and Laurie exits, some of her courage waning at the familiar sights. Her bags at her side she walks towards her childhood home.

"_Too much too young,_

_Too much too young_

_Too much too young_

_Too much too young_

_Get me out of here_

_Too much too young_

_Get me out of here_

_Too much too young_

_Get me out of here_

_Too much too young_

_Get me out of here"_

_*~*flashback*~*_

"…And that's when I realized I had to come home and marry Fez for real, he's the love of my life!"

Six eyes stared back at her; they were opened so widely she could see all the white around them; it was more than a little unnerving. Fez's mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. Kitty was looking between the shock on Red and Fez's faces to the beaming on Laurie's, she laughed nervously before patting her husbands hand in comfort.

"Well look on the bright side Red, it could have been Michael"

***

The buzz of Jackie's chatter had waned yet neither one of the pair had made any indication that they wanted to move. It was eerily similar to their first date, companionable silence, although he had a feeling that tonight's response to the opposition of doing it would not be met with laughter and derision.

"This is nice, reminds me of Veteran's Day."

Mind reading midget, how the hell did she do that? What was it she had said last time? She understood him.

"It's no worse than bowling"

He was smirking, her head was on his chest but she could feel the smirk, his chest tightened slightly whenever he wore it. Sometimes she wondered how she knew these things, when she had learned the sound of his foot steps or how to understand his Zen; despite what he thought he could put slight inflection into the words, she could tell the difference between an affirmative 'that's cool' and a negative one.

"You know Steven, one of these days you are going to have to take me bowling."

"Yes dear."

He droned, a perfect mimic of that night three years earlier, she muffled her giggles into his chest, shuddering against him. She rolled away slowly, coming to rest on her knees, her small frame peering over him.

"Thank you Steven"

Her lips brushed his softly, barely more than a graze but enough to make him groan when she bounced away from him and to her feet.

"Hurry up, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when we tell them about the house."

***

Hey hope you all enjoyed that. The song belongs to the Divinyls and it quite awesome. The end is nigh, so keep your eyes peeled for it! As always please review if you feel the urge to say something.


	17. What did you do?

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise; Characters, Places etc belong to Carsey-Werner. **

*******

"I thought my eyes were scarred forever from seeing the frenching festival between the devil and Hyde but this is just too much. I don't think my poor retinas can stand it, yet somehow I can't look away."

Donna nodded her agreement her fingers urging her to scratch at her irises.

"It's hypnotic, kind of like the Mona Lisa, no matter which way I look I can see it permanently burnt into my line of vision, kind of like the time my dad wore the bikini bathers last summer."

The El Camino pulled into the driveway, it's roar ringing through the house but ignored by the assorted group of friends, their eyes all glued on the most unholy of sights before them. Donna and Eric remained glued to the doorway seemingly deaf to the snarls of Hyde to move before he moved them. It was Jackie who made the breakthrough, thrusting her way past the lumberjack and her scrawny twig of a boyfriend, gasping as she pushed herself into the living room.

"Is everyone else seeing Red hugging Fez?"

The three friends all nod, Jackie nonchalantly nodding to herself as well.

"Oh good, not crazy."

Hyde pulled Jackie closer to his side suspecting that the scene before him was definitely one of the signs of the apocalypse. Intent on leading his fiancée back the way they came and away from this madness, his plans were interrupted by one maniacal Kitty Forman forcefully pulling the small group into the room.

"Isn't it lovely! Fez and Laurie are getting married, again!"

Her eyes were unfocussed and slightly glassy looking, her hands shaking despite their firm grasp on the upper arms of both Jackie and Hyde.

"Look who's here to celebrate the engagement! Oh you guys could have a double wedding in the backyard!"

Instinctively Hyde's hand clamped over Jackie's mouth, Laurie had at last pulled away from the hug with her father and Fez to argue with her mother giving the rest of the basement gang a chance to examine Red for any signs of head trauma.

"Maybe he had a stroke?"

Donna whispered unable to find any other explanation as to why Red was willingly, happily hugging the foreign kid. Eric trembled slightly as he shook his head.

"The last time Red hugged a male it was in the war and he was using the body as a shield from the commies!"

Jackie lifted her leg backwards and kicked him swiftly, wanting him to shut up; he tripped forward as the swinging door from the kitchen opened.

"Real funny guys, leave the broken armed guy in the car with three seatbelts on! I had to use my mouth and feet to get me out!"

In true Kelso fashion he failed to notice the looks of horror on his friend's faces and the frantic motions for him to shut up. His eyes travelled past them to where his little buddy had his hand firmly clamped around Laurie, the other flung across the waist of Red Forman who like his wife was smiling, his eyes focussing on something no one else could see. He began to snicker when both Red and Kitty reached for the bowl of nuts resting on the coffee table and hungrily threw them in their mouths.

"Did you guys have a circle without me?"

Recognition flitted across Hyde's face and he turned his glare to the newly crowned creepy and unnatural duo.

***

"Are you sure we should have left Kelso in charge of Cheech and Chong up there?"

Donna asked her boyfriend who was pacing the small length of the basement in front of her, Jackie and Hyde sat on Hyde's usual chair, his arms draped around her middle playing with her hands. Fez and Laurie were on the couch watching Eric walk back and forth continually, Fez slightly green from the repetitive motion.

"Unless he gets between Mum and the ice cream he's good. What the hell were you thinking? I know your Satan's minion but drugging our parents?"

Laurie's cheeks were growing round with a shiny red sheen, her laughter spilled out, taking on a banshee like quality. Fez held her head and was giggling as well, sniffing her hair and more than once licking at it. Realization sunk in and his pacing ceased as he collapsed on the lawn chair usually possessed by Kelso.

"Oh great, can someone please take H.R Pufnstuf and Witchiepoo upstairs?"

The two continued giggling, their hands roaming each other despite the stares of the other basement dwellers. The oven buzzed loudly and feet stampeded above them.

"Lasagne!"

Kelso's excitement rang through clearly and a suddenly ravenous Laurie and Fez disappeared up the stairs leaving a bewildered Eric and thoroughly amused Jackie, Hyde and Donna to comfort him.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Why is there no smoke, we're in the circle but I'm not feeling any better. This batch is defective Hyde!"

Eric's voice wavered to the highest pitch, his hands flying upwards to shake at his quasi-brother in anger. Hyde blew out the smoke from the joint he had rolled, anger etching his own features.

"This isn't film guys; someone's been into my stash"

His eyes narrowed, his mouth forming a thin line.

"Normally I'd just say he's being paranoid but we've got four friends of Mary Jane upstairs, two of whom have no idea they're baked." Donna pointed, her eyes lingering on the roof and the loud chattering that was straining through.

"How did they take it though, somehow I can't see Mr and Mrs Forman sparking up a doobie over lunch." Jackie gasped loudly her eyes sparkling with excitement "It's just like in Nancy Drew and the case of the missing marbles! Jonas drugged everyone with poisoned food to get to the treasure. They must have had it without knowing what it was." She paused before gasping once more "The tea cups! They were on the kitchen table, there were leaves in the bottom because your mum's too cheap to buy tea bags, they must have been in there!"

Hyde stared at his diminutive fiancée his mouth hanging open slightly, while she bounced happily on his knee.

"Jackie that is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Who would mistake marijuana for tea leaves?"

***

Kitty continued to laugh as Eric's head seemed to grow larger in front of her, his breathing laboured and gasping sounding like the Darth Vadar fellow he was always talking about. Beside her Red was balancing three slices of pizza held together by whipped cream adding anchovies across the top.

"Mum, the tea leaves, where did you get the tea leaves?"

Kitty laughed, her hand reaching out to pat the large floating head of her son.

"You have such a large head Eric; when you were a child I used to have to resize your shirt holes just so it could fit through. Of course you grew into it eventually."

A small bark of laughter escaped from Hyde who was shushed by Jackie,

"Don't think that wont be coming up again; how did we go eight years without knowing that?"

Eric looked over to Donna helplessly, she sighed rolling her eyes. Her hands grasped Mrs. Formans shoulders, shaking her as she repeated Eric's question searching for comprehension in the older woman's eyes.

"Donna dear you really do have large hands, fe fi fo fum I smell the blood of en Englishman!" Kitty laughed again, her head spinning with the images of Donna's giant hands and feet. The words of Eric and his friends fleeted in and out of her head

"…This is useless"

"She's too baked…"

"No idea where she found the tea…"

Tea leaves, small brown leaves, swirling in her cup.

"Michael gave them to me, he was in the basement when I walked in, and he said they were special tea leaves." Her eyes began to water and she felt something cold on her cheek, she touched it bringing her fingers to her mouth, whipped cream. So fascinated by the whipped cream she failed to notice that the group of four had left the kitchen, a protesting Kelso being dragged by them by his plaster encased arms.

*******

You couldn't tell but he was glowering, the stupid helmet hid his face but it was there. Hyde had wanted to break his legs for messing with his stash but Jackie had reasoned that with two broken arms he had already suffered enough, he had settled for the stupid helmet and the promise of his stash being replenished.

"As an officer of the law I could have you arrested for assaulting an officer"

His words were muffled slightly by the helmet but could still be made out.

"And I could still break your legs, or tell Red they weren't really tea leaves."

Jackie pushed Hyde back into his chair, restraining him with her finger,

"Steven! Would it make you feel better if I kicked Michael in the shins?"

Not moving he stared back at Jackie, his eyes boring into her own. With a sigh she rammed her boot top into the pretty boy's bony leg before sitting back down. Donna's head rested on Eric's shoulder who was still glaring at Kelso. A loud crash boomed over their heads and Jackie groaned loudly, her head swivelling to meet Hyde's, pout fully formed on her still swollen mouth.

"Can't we go one day in this damn place without some kind of disaster? I mean what kind of place are we living in?"

Her complained went unheard as the group bounded back up the stairs and into the kitchen, Laurie and Fez were standing away from Red who was brandishing a rolled up newspaper in their direction while Kitty watched from the table, her face scrunched up from holding in laughter. Red's mouth fell open, yelling at the duo,

"_I feel a little crazy_

_I feel a little strange_

_Like I'm in a payphone_

_Without any change" _

Fez's face screwed up in fear, at last coming down from his unintended high

"_I feel a little edgy _

_I feel a little weird_

_I feel like a schoolboy _

_Who's grown a beard" _

He stroked his face frowning at the absence of hair while Laurie reached over to her mother grasping her hand in her own.

"_I'm living in the seventies_

_Eating fake food under plastic trees_

_My face gets dirty just walking around" _

Kitty glared at her daughter reaching around for the cupboard pulling out a small orange bottle, her fingers pulling at its top.

"_I need another pill to calm me down" _

She drains her wine glass, the small orange pill bottle still in her head being used as a make shift maraca. Behind her Kelso is trying unsuccessfully to manoeuvre away from Hyde and his clenched fists.

"_I feel a bit nervous" _

Hyde grinned, his fingers cracking as he clenched them tighter.

"_I feel a bit mad" _

Kelso looks over at the empty tea cups and the inebriated faces of the two elder Formans, a scowl transforming his face.

"_I feel like a good time that's never been had" _

Jackie reached for Hyde while Donna pulled Kelso away before any damage could be done, the two boys being refined to opposite sides of the room. Jackie huffed at Hyde before joining Donna back at the bench.

"_I feel a bit fragile" _

Donna nodded at her glancing around the room.

"_I feel a bit low" _

The two girls took in the scene around them, Hyde standing in front of the sliding door glaring at Kelso fidgeting at the living room door, Eric beside him in case he tried to escape. Laurie and Fez groping each other in front of the basement door. Jackie's nose wrinkled and Donna gagged as they sang in unison.

"_Like I learned the right lines_

_But I'm on the wrong show" _

Kitty pulled Red away from the table which was littered with food scraps and pulled him to her shouting loudly with everyone.

"_I'm living in the seventies _

_I feel like I lost my keys"_

Red scratched his head, his hands patting down his pockets.

"_Got the right day but I got the wrong week"_

Fez popped up between Red and Kitty turning to wink at Laurie

"_And I get paid for just being a freak"_

Kitty laughed at him while Red stared at him, confusion marring his features at the last few hours began to come to him. Hyde pulled the sliding door open and Kitty skipped outside pulling Red behind her.

"_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies"_

Hyde, taking advantage of the groups distraction slipt into the kitchen and towards Kelso, his eyes glaring at him.

"_I feel a little insane" _

Eric gulped at his friend's expression glad when his girlfriend rushed over to yank Hyde outside with everyone else. Red was staring around his eyes fascinated by the swirls in the sky.

"_I feel a bit dazed" _

Kitty grabbed her husband's hands looking at her lower half in alarm

"_My legs are shrinking__  
__And the roof's been raised"_

Red looked between his wife and his house which now looked to be a colour he had never seen before, his stomach churned and he looked back at his wife.

"_I feel a little mixed up"_

Kitty hugged Red, motioning for the others to join her, Fez hugging the back of Red, blushed as a hand brushed over his back.

"_I feel a little queer_

_I feel like a barman that can't drink a beer"_

He yelped slightly as Hyde frogged his arm hard, shaking his head. Jackie giggled as the foreigner flounced over to Laurie.

"_I'm living in the seventies"_

Laurie kissed Fez back happily, leaning into whisper in his ear.

"_I just caught another disease"_

Eric shuddered at Fez and his sister, his gaze being pulled away by Donna who was sitting on the porch railing.

"_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies"_

Kelso, a bowl of ice cream balanced on his cast, leant against the Vista Cruiser

"_Eating fake food under plastic trees_

_My face gets dirty just walking around"_

Trying in vain to lick the chocolate ice cream from his face, Kelso smiled as Kitty used her hankie to wipe it clean, the bottle of pills shaking merrily in her palm.

"_I need another pill to calm me down"_

Jackie pulled Donna from her perch on the railing to join her in the hustle, Eric smirking at the look of disbelief on Donna's face as she moved in motion with her best friend.

"_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies"_

Red standing in front of the open garage stared at the car, his hands once more patting down his pockets.

"_I feel like I lost my keys"_

Eric spluttered as Donna pulled him into the line her hands moving around her head.

"_Got the right day but I got the wrong week"_

Fez moving gracefully at the front of the group put John Travolta to shame.

"_And I get paid for just being a freak"_

Hyde watched Jackie with interest as she laughed doing the hustle, Kelso trying to follow along as much as his cast would allow.

"_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies_

_I'm living in the seventies"_

Groaning he tried to frown as Jackie coaxed him to join her as everyone danced around quite stupidly. Bob came up behind him, smiling widely. Pulling Jackie onto his lap in the Camino's flat bed, he smiled at his friends. Eric uncoordinated movements and Red's slow coming comprehension of what he had been doing just an hour earlier. Turning to each other they both sang the last line together, the group shouting at the same time.

_I'M LIVING IN THE SEVENTIES!"  
_*******

The very righteous song 'Livin' In The 70s' belongs to the most excellent Aussie Rock Legends Skyhook. And that's my story, look out for the epilogue, coming soon!


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: Guys we have been over this; me no own. Please stop reminding me, the pain is so very bad…**

*******

How the hell had he agreed to this monstrosity. There were only two possible answers; weed and sex and since the level of hatred and disgust he held for this he assumed that this situation had required both. It was hot, his legs itched and the tie felt like it was choking him and yet somehow he was still there, not bolting from the room. He deserved a freaking medal. She looked gorgeous, that had helped immensely, her hair pulled back slightly in a cascade of curls, her toes peeping out of their shoes coated in pale pink. Forman was next to him, sweat peaking across his forehead, his hands shook in his coat pockets, making him look like Fez the first time he saw a playboy. Surprisingly he was the only one of the group who seemed at ease besides Kelso who had his very own form of stress relief on standby, hopefully he'd remember this one's name. It whooshed and all attention was drawn upwards, he breathed in deeply trying to ignore the mumbling of Eric beside him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his girl work, easily outmanoeuvring any girl that dare get in her way. Her eyes glittered as she reached him, the bouquet clutched protectively in her hands, she slipt onto his lap rewarding him with a kiss. Donna trailed after her limping slightly from where she had been kicked.

"I could kick the ass of every guy here but get between a girl and a bridal bouquet and I'm out. Did you guys practice this at cheer camp?"

"Of course not, it's magic Donna, I'm next and if Steven catches Laurie's garter it will prove it!"

Eric shuddered and Hyde fought not to wince as Fez led Laurie to the middle of the ball room, Eric looked over at his long-time friend.

"She's my sister, I can't catch that!"

"Not unless you want to risk several communicable diseases"

As he said this he watched as the men in the room gathered, the sharp fingernail of his fiancée digging into his back. Was it really worth the hassle? What were the chances out of the fifty or so guys; that Laurie had invited alone; he would catch the flimsy circle of lace. He knew one thing, he needed to be just another fist in the crowd.

"Come one Forman, a bunch of guys reaching for your sisters lacy bits; it's just like High School."

Fez's head disappeared under the skirt of Laurie's dress, the expression on Red's face when he emerged with the garter between his teeth almost enough to make up for having to participate in such a bullshit tradition. The garter hurled through the air, many of the men jumping for it hands outstretched, Kelso's tongue was poked out in concentration taking out half the crowd with his jump. His arms hooked into his jeans he watched in horror as it fell towards him catching itself on his out turned thumb. His arm came up but he left the lace dangling not wanting anymore of it to touch anymore of him. Jackie was on him at once, kissing his face, her arms thrown around his neck. Eric just laughed, his head shaking, Kelso still trying to pull himself from the mess he had made, out of the cast a week and already trying to get back into it. Donna, his eyes sought her out, the only one of the group not nearby, her red hair flashed at the side of the DJ booth, probably requesting some crappy slow song for her and Forman to slow dance to. Sure enough, the music faded and the deep boom of the microphone gave feedback as the DJ commentated on the night.

"As is tradition the next dance will be to the winners of the toss, Jackie Burkhardt and Steven Hyde!"

It crackled some more before music began to pour out of the speakers, the dance floor empty save for he and Jackie, the bouquet still safely nestled in her hands, the garter now stuffed in his pocket.

_Come to me now_

_And lay your hands over me _

_Even if it's a lie_

_Say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe_

He recognised the song all too late and wanted to kill Donna, a feat that would be difficult with his pixie of a girl wrapped in his arms. There she was off to the side, grinning quite happily next to an oblivious Forman.

_Broken in two_

_I know you're on to me_

Jackie was humming right into him, her lips pressed against his neck, hot air blowing onto his skin. Out of all his friends he had given Donna the spare key, right now even Kelso looked like a better option.

_That I only come home_

_When I'm so alone_

_But I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be _

_The way you think it oughtta be_

_It seems like every time_

_I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

She had walked straight into the house using her key to bypass the lock, apparently a locked door was not enough evidence to leave, she had her hand covering her eyes, how he wished it had been her ears.

_Open the door_

_Show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true_

_No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key_

_Never again_

_Will I turn away from you._

They had only been in the house a little over three days and Jackie had been out buying some other crap that she deemed necessary. He had been sitting in semi-darkness listening to the albums he kept well hidden away from his friends; albums he had begun to collect after that first break up when he finally understood country music.

_I'm so happy tonight_

_But your love is alright_

_And I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be _

_The way you think it oughtta be_

_It seems like every time_

_I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

Jackie's fingers were creeping against his neck playing with his curls, breathing in his salty smell. She knew he didn't actually hate every minute of this, he only hated that dozens of eyes were watching their every step, every hand, every single movement. His lips brushed her hair, a sigh of contentment bubbled from her and she pulled his hand down lower, his own hands dipping to the small of her back where two dimples lay his fingers automatically caressing them.

_That not everything is gonna be _

_The way you think it oughtta be_

_It seems like every time_

_I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

Donna hadn't told a single person about that afternoon, Hyde listening to country music, with no beer in sight and just a crumpled prom picture in his hand. In their group such knowledge was currency but after the last few months, hell the last few years she was more than willing to let Hyde have his little secret. But that didn't mean she couldn't secretly torture him just this once.

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

Mr. Forman held Kitty in his arms; for once their height difference not seeming so awkward, he even smiled slightly as he twirled her expertly around the room. Eric was being led by Donna, a fact that Hyde filed away later to burn his good friend with. Fez and Laurie had reappeared a few moments earlier, Fez's shirt buttoned wrong and Laurie's hair falling out on one side, Kelso was standing next to them with his arm clasped firmly around Pam Macy who had been Laurie's maid of honor having bonded at the salon over common exes.

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

Jackie pulled away from his neck to stare at him, her lips partly opened in the process of becoming a full blown smile, the song was ending and his hands were tightening around her waist as he lifted her to his height, her shoes left on the floor, her legs dangling as he kissed her deeply ignoring the loud cat calls and guffaws of his friends. His neck stung from where her ring scratched but for once he didn't mind.

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

_I shall believe_

***

The wedding had come and gone, cake had been pushed into each other's faces and Fez had almost cried at the waste eating the fallen pieces quite greedily. Laurie was upstairs with Kitty changing out of her wedding dress and getting ready for their flight to Hawaii.

"He's toked it three times and he's still as hyper as Kelso at the Playboy Mansion" Hyde marvelled taking a hit holding it out for Jackie perched on his lap as usual. The end of the spliff an unusual orange from the cheetos Fez was shovelling into his mouth.

"I should work at the Playboy Mansion, but Hef might get mad at all the bunnies going for it with me."

Donna rolled her eyes, her chin resting in her hand.

"This is so sexist, who would want to get plaid to lounge around all day in a bikini and do nothing? I hope they all get myxomatosis and explode!"

Eric took the joint from her slowly his eyes wide, he mouthed 'okay' before taking a hit loving the curls of smoke around them. Kelso shook his head.

"You could be a bunny big D, or your mum. Midge would be an awesome bunny!"

It came as no surprise when Donna lunged across the table knocking Kelso to the floor, Fez coming with them. Jackie was laughing against Hyde who was smiling in satisfaction as Eric scrambled to help his friends.

"Ow! My eye!"

Jackie's face was once more buried into his neck, giggles falling against his skin. Lifting herself up she laughed freely, he loved the sound of it.

"_What would you think you think if I sang out of tune?_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key"_

Jackie tugged on Hyde's hand coaxing him from his seat somewhat reluctantly her arm slung around his waist, his around her shoulders. Kelso pulled himself from the ground first, his head peering across the table, a goofy smile dominating his face

"_Ooh I get by with a little help from my friends"_

Kelso's face disappears from view as Donna slams the stupid helmet onto his head, hauling him up with the help of Fez who was standing next to Jackie his arms around her waist, his other supporting Kelso.

"_Ooh I get high with a little help from my friends"_

Eric nudged Hyde, his left arm around his waist, his right around Donna, the six forming a somewhat drunk and high circle swaying side to side.

"_Ooh gonna try with a little help from my friends"_

Eric turns his head to stare at Donna who was staring back at him.

"_What do I do when my love is away?"_

Fez popped up between the two smirking somewhat maniacally.

"_Does it worry you to be alone?"_

Donna pushes Fez's head out of the way to kiss Eric, still hyper he goes back to his original place between Jackie and Kelso turning his attention to the frowning pretty boy.

"_How do I feel by the end of the day?"_

Fez's head rests on his shoulder, Kelso's leaning against his.

"_Are you sad because you're on your own?" _

Kelso snorts his hand reaching into his pocket producing a couple dozen napkins with names and numbers scribbled on them. He throws them onto the table before slinging his arm around Donna's shoulders once more.

"_No, I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
__Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,__  
__Mmm I'm gonna to try with a little help from my friends"_

The group broke apart, Hyde pulling Jackie towards the door, she leaning against it sandwiched between his arms._  
_

"_Do you need anybody?"_

She curled her fingers in his toe loosening the knot, using it to pull his face to her.

"_I need somebody to love"_

Biting his lip, he stared at her, his eyes earnest.

"_Could it be anybody?"_

She giggled once more shaking her head placing her lips against his, murmuring into them.

"_I want somebody to love."_

Using the door as leverage she pulled herself up, her legs wrapped around his middle, he spun them in cicrcles, Jackie squealing happily. On the couch Fez is fidgeting, smiling dreamily as he stares at the popsicle in his hand._  
_

"_Would you believe in a love at first sight?"_

Kelso shrugged earning a slap from Donna who sat down next to Fez, her arm squeezing her newly remarried friend.

"_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time."_

Kelso rubbing his head leans to Fez his eyebrow raised,

"_What do you see when you turn out the light?"_

Eric gagged as Fez's dopey smile widened; twisting into the more familiar perverted smirk that usually graced his face.

"_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine."_

Hyde growing dizzy from spinning drops Jackie onto the three friends laps collapsing in his chair.

"_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
__Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,__  
__Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends"__  
_

Jackie propped herself up on her elbows, stretched across the couch leaning toward Hyde, a playful smirk gracing her face.

"_Do you need anybody?"_

Donna's face now wore the twin smirk to Jackie's, a third pulling at Eric's lips. He suppressed the groan he felt building in his stomach instead leaning forward to meet her halfway.

"_I just need someone to love."__  
_

Sensing an opportunity Eric jumped between the two forcing them to spring apart.

"_Could it be anybody?"_

Pushing him out of the way, he offered his hand to Jackie helping her up, whispering in her ear.

"_I want somebody to love_

_Oh...__"_

He hissed when he felt the light tap on his shoulder, his lips forming a snarl at the grinning face of Fez as he pulled the two of them back into the circle.

"_I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
__I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends__  
__I get high with a little help from my friends__  
__Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,__  
__with a little help from my friends"_

The six collapsed into their chairs, Jackie on Hyde's lap, Eric and Donna squished on the couch next to Fez, Kelso on his lawn chair, stupid helmet ever present on his crown. The haze of smoke began to clear and the rushed voices of Mr and Mrs Forman floated down to them from up and above.

"Tell Hajji to hurry his ass up before I stick my foot in it!"

Eric wiggled his eye brows.

"One of these days he is actually going to do it and I'm not sure I want to be around to see it"

"You won't be able to Eric, it'll be your ass" Jackie giggled settling back against Hyde's chest.

"Burn!" Kelso snickered, as Eric shoved at him, the two toppling over quickly Kelso once more moaning about his eye.

"Something's will never change" Donna mused aloud sinking lower into the couch cushions as Fez moved to turn the TV on.

"Ooh, I Dream of Jeannie, I wonder if I can get my Laurie to dress like that for me"

Kelso pulled himself up, resting his arms across his chair.

"Dude, Samantha has way better jugs than Jeannie."

Donna repressed the urge to scream while her boyfriend repressed the urge to join in the debate, Hyde and Jackie had begun making out and probably hadn't even heard the last few minutes of conversation, which was a good thing, Hyde hadn't mentioned the car that run on water yet and everybody knew it had to come up sometime. Breaking away from Jackie, Hyde leant around her to silence the boys,

"Guys how many times do we have to have this argument? It's Jeannie!" His head swayed slightly before the tiniest of smirks pulled at his mouth "Hey, I heard about this car-"

Before he could finish Jackie's mouth covered his own.

"Huh. Finally I find Jackie useful."

Her boot connected with his shin before Eric could so much as smirk, at the same time Hyde pulled one of his hands from Jackie's back to reach over and frog him in the arm knocking him off the couch. Five heads peered over him;

"Little help?"

*******

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed my foray into the lives of the basement gang.**

**A Melody Can- **

**The Original (Or Not) Soundtrack**

Fire and Rain

Wasn't It Good

16 Going On 17

It Takes Two

Stuck In A Moment

Not Pretty Enough

Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Shiver

True

If I Didn't Love You

These Days

Sunshine Day

Have A Little Faith In Me

Dare You To Move

Change Your Mind

To Be With You

Fragile

If You Leave

(Shoop, Shoop) It's In His Kiss

All The Boys In Town

Living In The Seventies

I Shall Believe

With A Little Help From My Friends

**In case you were wondering the title comes from the ABBA song **_**Thank You For The Music**_**, the line:**

'**Who found out that nothing can capture a heart like a melody can'**

**As always please review =) **

**Ooh and check out my new story 'Stuck' a small preview of which is included below…**

Jackie was propped up on the couch her small frame slouched into the overstuffed cushions, her sandals lay with her bag on the floor her feet stretched out in front of her on the old wooden spool, her pink toe nails shiny in the gloominess of the basement. For once it was empty, the TV was off, the only sound coming from the record player near the door. Michael was in Chicago, Fez was with him meeting playboy bunnies, Eric was in Africa and Jackie hadn't seen Donna in weeks. It was growing dark outside and she didn't want to go home, to the apartment that smelled like candy and was for shiny, happy people, Jackie was no longer one of those people.

The music swilled around her and she closed her eyes, she was cold, but it wasn't from the weather. The stomp of boots down the stairs shattered her solitude and she jumped for the record player barely able to pull the needle away before the door was thrown open and the subject of her thoughts brushed past her muttering obscenities under his breath. The air around him was stale like cigarettes and he had lines in his forehead that seemed permanent, like the scowl he now wore as much as his glasses.

"What are you doing here?"

There was no malice in his voice, just mere surprise. She shrugged her shoulders trying to hide her face from him as she bent over reaching for her sandals, her hair forming a perfect shield between them.

"I didn't realize I needed a reason to hang out in the same place I have for the last six years. My mistake" She glanced involuntarily at Hyde's stony eyes, the once bright blue now a perpetually faded grey.

"I've been making those a lot lately."

Her mouth snapped shut as she closed her eyes, cursing herself inwardly for saying more than she had to, leaving herself open for the burn that was sure to come. But he said nothing, instead staring at the record player, the black disc still spinning around slowly. She tried to let her face stay neutral as he fingered the needle pulling it down into the groove letting the music begin once more. She wanted to leave, to run, just get the hell away from him but she couldn't, her feet were stuck in place as her voice boomed out across the basement. Jackie cringed, she had never wanted Steven to hear this, to know.

_***_

_Stay tuned!!!_


End file.
